Two Halves Make One Whole
by Ambermation
Summary: Count Dracula has a great family and great friends, making his afterlife pretty good. But, something- or rather, someone, is still missing. And Drac, no matter how hard he tries, just can't seem to find someone new. That is, until he steps foot on the cruise ship Legacy, where he meets Y/N L/N, a gentle but fierce, caring, intelligent, and creative young woman.
1. A Cruise with Monsters?

**(A/N: This is my Dracula x reader that I originally put on Wattpad, and I decided to put it on here to. If you wanna heck it out on there, the story has the same name and my user name is DreamingShapeShifter or WeirdoInTheCorner.**

** I haven't checked for any mistakes since I last edited this story so apologies for that. And on Wattpad there are some pictures to for some chapters, as an FYI, if I forgot to describe somethings. But yeah, hope you like this story. Oh! And yeah, the note at the end of this chapter is from the original chapter on Wattpad. ) **

Now, I would have been okay right now, _**if it wasn't for the fact that I'm stuck on a cruise ship**_!I am still mad at my family, mainly my cousin Macie, for putting me on this ship. you might think that I'm upset that this cruise ship is full of monsters, minus my friends and me, but no, I'm not. In fact,I'm excited to be surrounded by monsters! I'm mad at my family because they sprung it on to me at the last second!

I love anything involving mysteries or puzzles, and monsters fit into the "mystery" category. I get that love for mysteries from my dad. He and I are really alike. We both have h/c hair, we both have a love for (favorite candy),we are both really smart, and we both can take charge when needed. But I do that usually for school projects, and that's been a while, and dad does it when people are in anyways, I don't have a lot in common with my uncle, ( Uncle's name), but we get along greatly. We laugh together, and he even taught me some boxing moves.

I used to live with my dad, (Dad's name) and (Uncle's name), until I finally decided to make my music career to the next level by having a world tour. I didn't want to immediately go from traveling the world to staying in one place all the time. After the world tour, which my fans loved, I finally moved back into my hometown, (town name).

But anyway, a few hours ago, I was just relaxing in my house with my roommates (two of four of my closest friends) when Macie, Dad, my uncle, and my other cousin, Mark, burst through the door and declared that Izzy, Macie, Avril, Bridgette, and I would be going on a week long cruise. Then Macie packed my bags while my friends Izzy and Bridgette packed their bags. And then, after a long trip on a boat large enough for us to be comfortable, we ended up on this ginormous cruise ship called the _**Legacy. **_

Avril, Bridgette, Izzy, Macie, and I had different rooms, but we all decided to hang out in my room. "Like a mini sleep-over!" Macie had excitedly said. I rolled my eyes but smiled at her. "Macie, why exactly are we on this cruise?" I asked, laying on the bed. Suddenly Macie was next to me. "Because you're over worked, Y/N! It worried all of us!" She said throwing her arms up into the air.

"Plus"-began Izzy," we get to go on a fabulous cruise!" She giggled. "Yeah! Did you see the captain? She seems pretty nice. What was her name again? Erin?" Avril said. "No, she said her name was Ericka." I corrected. "If you ask me, I think she has too much white, with her clothes being white and her hair seems like a blond-white color." I added. "I think you mean "platinum blond". And I think she looks just fine, Y/N." Bridgette said to me.

"Alright, alright. I just think that she has too much white. Other than that, she looks pretty." I said, sitting up and crossing my arms over my chest defensively. The others laughed. Macie put her arm around me. "You know, Y/N, there's another reason why I wanted you to go on this cruise." She said, her brown eyes piercing into my e/c ones. I gulped nervously. "W-what other reason did you want me to go on this cruise?" I asked nervously.

"I wanted you to come...so that way...you could fall in love with a handsome man!" She said, squeezing me in a hug. "Ugh!" I groaned. I pushed Macie off of me. "Macie, I told you, I'm not interested in dating!" I rolled my eyes at her. In return she rolled her eyes at me. "What about that date you went on with Adrien? Huh?' she said. It took all I had to not put my face in my hands.

"Macie, I told you a million times already. That was because I wanted to be nice! And we were twelve years old. I'm glad we became friends, though. " I smiled. At twelve, I went on a date with Adrien, who shyly asked me out. We went out to dinner, but we ended up becoming friends instead of boyfriend and girlfriend.

Macie tsked. "Y/N, when will you admit that you want, actually, no, need a boyfriend?" She said, standing up. Her hands were on her hips now. I groaned. "Can we please just enjoy the cruise and stop talking about my love life?" I asked, crossing my arms again.

"Alright, why don't we look around the cruise ship instead?" Suggested Avril. "Yeah!" We all agreed. So we left my room and started to explore the ship. After a few minutes we ended up where we were when we met the captain. "What should we do?" Asked Bridgette. I shrugged and there was a murmur of "I don't know" and "Not sure".

Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on me. It made me feel very uncomfortable. I then started to look for whoever was staring at me. Finally I saw who was staring at me. It was _the_ Count Dracula!

I quickly looked away and turned to my friends. "Hey, uh guys? I'm going to talk to Dracula. Alright? See you in a little bit." I quickly turned around and walked over to Dracula. He had this weird expression on his face when I came over. "Hello, you must be Count Dracula. It's nice to meet you. And, wow, you really don't age. You look very young. That must be nice to have, right?" I asked him.

He started to speak, but I couldn't understand him. _"He might be talking in Transylvanian." _I thought to myself. "Oh, are you speaking in Transylvanian? I always wanted to learn." I then repeated a few of the words Dracula said to me. **(I'm too lazy to actually write what Drac says to Ericka, I'm sorry, but not that sorry.)** "Such an awesome language." I said, smiling. Dracula then said something else that I didn't understand. Then a large creature, Frankenstein's monster, I believe, grabbed Drac and said to me, "That's Transylvanian for it's nice to meet you!" He then ran off with Drac. "Okay then, goodbye." I gave a small wave even though none of them could see it.

I met up with my friends. They all looked at me. "Alright, why are you all staring at me?" Macie looked at me like it was obvious. "You just talked to a guy without anyone telling you to." She said. "So? I asked confused. Izzy, Avril, Bridgette, and Macie looked at me with a "Seriously?" look. "Guys, he was a legend! A very interesting legend." I said defensively.

"So you think Dracula is interesting, huh?" Izzy said with a smirk. "Yes, he's a vampire! Don't you guys find vampires interesting too? Even just a little bit?" I asked them. All but Macie shook their heads. "I find vampires a tiny bit interesting." She admitted. I smiled. "See? I talked to him for two reasons: One, to be nice to him. Two, I wanted to see a legendary monster in person." I said the last part more quietly.

A pleasant, warm, fuzzy feeling then started to bloom in my chest. What was this feeling, and why did I start to feel it?

**Author's Note:**

**(There you go, this is my new story! I thought it would be fun to do an x reader, and so I chose Dracula from Hotel Transylvania! I find the first and the third movie enjoyable, the second movie, however, isn't good. I hope you liked this story so far, it'll get better as the story progresses. I also do not own the picture above. I won't own most of the colored pictures in this story, but I will probably own the sketches. And I am aware that this story probably isn't going to be very "good" to others or "appealing", but I do not care. I have a very weird mind, and this is one of the results of that.)**


	2. Underwater Volcano!

After talking to Dracula, my friends and I decided to go swimming in the pool. We went back to our rooms to change into our swimsuits of course. My swimsuit looked was light blue two piece with white stripes and little anchors all around, along with a small hole to show off my rack just a little bit.

Inside the pool we were splashing and goofing around. "Hey, Izzy, who can hold their breath longer?" I asked her. She turned around. "Well, obviously I can hold my breath longer!" She said. We then both dove underwater. I don't know how much time had passed, but I unfortunately went up before Izzy. "Yes!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. I sulked with my arms crossed. Izzy, Macie, Avril, and Bridgette laughed. Their laughter was contagious, so I laughed too.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at our first destination!" Captain Ericka's voice rang out through the speakers. "Ooooh! Let's get out and see what it is!" Macie said excitedly. We all got out of the pool and hurried over to where the rest of the monsters were. The cruise staff was helping some monsters put on scuba gear. One particular monster was blue with sharp spikes all over his body. That proved to be difficult for the oxygen tank to go on his back, for the oxygen tank had a hole in it after the staff tried to put it on. Plus, the fish/monster thing was flying away with the tank. I know I have already been on this ship for a few hours but I was still in awe with all the monsters on here! This was amazing and it made me happy to be here with my friends.

We all got scuba gear on and as soon as everyone else started to dive, we did too. Actually, I dived first because my friends were too scared. I wasn't scared though, we were just diving into water. After we were in the water one of the staff members lead everyone to an underwater volcano! I can't remember the name of it though. The monsters started to swim around.

My friends and I swam around, too, looking at all the sea creatures. I swam right up to a shark. Seems like a stupid idea, I know. But I just had to see one in person before I went back home! I even was able to pet its snout! Surprisingly, the shark didn't try to attack me at all. I was able to swim away without any worries.

I saw Dracula with who I assumed was his family. They were imitating the animals around them. Now that was a cute thing to do! The feeling in chest from before started to bloom again. At first it was nice and warm, but then I started to panic. Gah! What is this feeling? It can't be love, I don't even know Dracula! Besides, the "love at first sight" thing is either just in the movies or is _extremely _rare! Ugh! I don't want this feeling! I left my friends but they didn't notice. They were too busy looking at puffer fish.

I swam all the way back to the ship. I climbed up through one area. I believe this area was used for ship or submarines. I don't know, there were a total of four pool-like areas in this giant room and there were stairs all the way across the room from where I was. I climbed out of the water and into the room. There, all alone, I started to rant.

"Dracula, Dracula, Dracula! He gets near me and then, I don't know how to feel! He has to be messing with me, he has too be! Dracula! He's a legendary vampire! I-just!-ugh! I can't stand it!"

I put my hand up to my chin, thinking of what to do, when I heard a noise. I stopped what I was doing to turn at the source of the noise. But when I turned around,nothing was there! "Must have been my imagination." I mumbled. I decided to go get something to eat since I'm already back on the cruise ship.

I went up the stairs and went all the way to the "all-you-can-eat-buffet". Luckily, there was some food for humans there. I took f/f** (favorite food) **off of the table. I found somewhere to sit and I started eating. I had no idea what would happen between Dracula and me in the near future.

**(A/N: So this is the second chapter! Hope you liked this and comment what you think down below! Thank you!)**


	3. Hanging Out!

**Third Person POV:**

Frank, Murray, and Griffin rushed to tell Drac the great news! Y/N is totally into him! After all, she was just going on and on about him, so that can only mean that she likes him!

"Drac! Drac! Drac!" The three of them called out his name. As they got closer to him they were about to tell him the good news...until they saw Mavis come out from behind him! They skidded to a stop. "Hey, uh Drac! You should really check out...the lighting!" Murray said. "Yeah, the lighting over there is much better!" Griffin added.  
"Come with us to see the better lighting!" Frank finished, grabbing Drac and carrying him. The group of friends, except for Drac, ran over to a spot far away from Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis.

"Okay what is going on? You guys are acting weirder than normal. And your normal is really weird." Drac told his friends. "You are not going to believe what we heard!" Frank said. Murray then began to sing about Drac "being back". "SHHH! I told you I don't want to upst Mavis!" Dracula said, putting his index finger on Murray's chest. "BUT WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Drac shouted, drawing attention to his friends and mainly himself. "Okay ,well, see Frank got hungry, so no surprise there. But, uh, we swam back to the ship and we found Y/N raving about **you**!" Griffin explained.

"She can't live without you, buddy! This is serious!" Frank said, excited. Drac was surprsied, but was also doubtful. His friends could just be saying these things to make him feel better.

"_You can't deny the zing, baaabbby." _Murray sung, putting his arms around Drac. "So Drac," Griffin began," This is great! Now are you going to make a move on Y/N or what?" He asked. Drac thought for a second. "_I should at least try."_ He reasoned with himself. "Uhh, yes." He answered. "Um, maybe? No, I...It's been a while. I don't even know where to start!" Drac said shortly after saying "yes".

"It's easy, Drac." Murray said. Frank, Griffin, and Murray then began to give Drac some advice. However, some of this advice wouldn't be that great, considering the fact that Y/N is a human.

**Y/N's POV:**

I finished eating and started to walk around the cruise. It was around 11 at night, so the stars were out. I looked up at the night sky, smiling. "_I forgot how beautiful the night sky is. Especially when you can see thousands of more_ _stars." _I ended up starting to walk down some stairs. I almost went down all the way, but ended up stopping half way. Why? Because I could hear some monsters having a conversation. Now, normally I would mind my own business and walk away. But, because of the fact that I heard my name, I stopped and listened. Or eavesdropped, technically, because I was secretly listening to their conversation.

"Now are you going to make a move on Y/N or what?" One voice asked. "_What!"_ I screamed in my head. I quickly looked over the stairs to find out that the monsters talking about me were actually Frankenstein, a mummy, the Invisible Man( I guess it is the Invisible Man due to the floating hat and glasses), and Count Dracula! I looked away. I quickly began to think about what I know about dating, and that's nothing! Wait, wait, wait...wait! Maybe he doesn't mean it in a romantic way! Maybe he meant 'make a move on me" as in becoming friends with me! The naive side of me took over.

I have always said before that I didn't want to date...but that was a giant lie. I want to date but...I'm just too afraid too! I'm afraid of messing up or making the guy hate me! I don't want to have a broken-heart, so I never even tried to find love. I believed that I always had plenty of love in my life, with some of the townsfolk from , my friends, and my family. But I always secretly wanted to love someone else, to cuddle with them, to flirt with them, and to just love them! But I know that I can never have that because I'm just too afraid and naive!

I managed to convince myself that Drac just wanted to be friends. There was just a teeny, tiny, little speck of a voice that nagged at me, but it was drowned out by my naivety and fears. Taking a deep breath, I walked down the rest of the stairs. I turned to walk by Dracula and his friends, but was stopped by Dracula himself! He looked nervous, before he loudly (but didn't shout) said: "Yourdeliciousneckwrappingsareinanicecoffinwouldyouliketoseemyparts?" He had a weird smile on his face, but it also seemed kinda cute. But I quickly buried those thoughts.

"You mean like, dinner? Yes, I'd love to go with you. How about we meet up at the cantina, at midnight. I'll be waiting for you." I said, smiling. I then turned and left. As soon as I was out of sight I ran all the way back to my room. I slammed the door shut, my body pushed up against it. My hands were frantically running through my hair. I thought about what I just said. Is this a...a...a... date? NO! It can't be! It's just the two of us...hanging out! Yeah! That's it! Just hanging out, just the two of us.

My naivety and fears overpowered my logical thinking, so I convinced myself that it wasn't a date. "I should probably get ready." I said aloud. Right after I said that, however, I heard a knock at my door. Sighing, I answered the door. In a flash I was on the ground, being squeezed to death. "H-Help...me!" I said. The squeezing stopped. I was being pulled up by a hand.

"Y/N! We finally found you!" I heard Macie's voice say. "Yeah, we looked all over for you, but we couldn't find out where you are!" Bridgette said. "Well, you guys found me!" I said. I wasn't going to tell them that I agreed to hang out with a man on a...hangout session.

I thought about asking them what to wear but decided against it since I never asked about dates, and I always dressed the way I wanted to ,despite Macie's protests. I thought about what I said and cringed. Luckily nobody noticed. I continued to think about what to do when Izzy's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Y/N, are you listening? Or are you day-dreaming again?" Izzy asked. "Technically it's nighttime but we're awake, so I guess you could say daydreaming." Bridgette added. "Anways, yeah, i wasn't paying attention." I said.

"Well, we were talking about how we are the only humans on this cruise." Izzy said. "Yeah, and it means you can't find a man to fall in love with!" Macie said, sighing dramatically as she put her hand up against her forehead. She then fell on to my bed, laying right next to me. I rolled my eyes at her. "Macie, can you please focuse on your love life, or your brother's love life, _**or anybody else's love life?!**_" I exclaimed. Everybody flinched at my tone.

"Sorry guys! It's just that... it's kind of frustrating being told to get in a relationship all the time by you, Mace. Again I'm sorry for yelling." I apologized. Macie smiled at me. "I'm sorry too. I guess I should ease up on, well, telling you to find a love. Sorry, but I really want you to fall in love!" She said sheepishly. I smiled.

"I forgive you. And about us being the only humans on board...yeah, I noticed that when we got off the plane. I only saw monsters everywhere I looked. And the fact that Captain Ericka said "monster cruise" added to that. Seriously, guys, how did you _not_ notice? " I questioned. They shrugged. "I dunno, I guess it was the excitement of being on a cruise." Avril answered.

"Alrighty then, I think you guys should hang out in Macie's room. So you can be closer to your rooms! And talk and dance and other fun things. Alright? Alright." I said this as I started to push them in the direction of the door. "Um, why do you want us out?" Izzy asked. I froze for a moment before answering. "I just wanted to be alone for a bit, in my room. Maybe even take a 3 hour nap. You know, _**relax**_, like I'm supposed to on this cruise." I answered.

They all looked at me quizzically. "Yeah, but we should be relaxing _together_ to have fun great memories! And to make sure you aren't working!" Macie said in response. "Guys, I promise I won't work. Here, I'll even make a contract." I said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. "I hereby agree to not work while on this cruise no matter what. If I break the agreement of this contract I will..." I trailed off, not sure what to write.

"I will stay at home for a whole week and help around the house by cleaning and cooking!" Bridgette blurted out. She covered her mouth, but quickly removed her hand and smiled. I nodded. "Okay, I will stay at home for a week and help around the house by cleaning and cooking. Signed, Y/N M/L **(Middle Name)** L/N." I took the contract and gave it to Macie. "There, now I won't work or else I have to stay home for a week. Now can I please be alone to take a nice, peaceful nap?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Alright, alright, fine we'll go. Still think that we should hang together, but I guess we'll leave you alone." Avril said. She was the last one out the door. I leaned against the door after she shut it, listening to everyone's footsteps. Once all of them faded away, I sighed in relief. Now to get ready. I turned to my closet,opened it...only to find that it was empty! Panicked, i looked around my room until I saw my two suitcases on the floor. Oh, right. I didn't really unpack, I just pawed through my stuff until I found my swimsuit. After I unzipped my first suit case, I looked inside it. Yup, it was a mess in there. At least this suitcase only had my clothes, so I just had to look for something appropriate to wear at the cantina. I continued to dig in my suitcase until I found something that I deemed worthy. Then, I grabbed my duffel bag of shoes and searched for the right pair of shoes to wear. Most of my shoes wear sneakers and normal boots, so I wasn't sure what shoes to wear. After looking for the right pair of shoes for a few minutes, I started to give up until I saw something poking out between other pairs of shoes.

It was a pair of flats, fancy, flowery, flats! The shoes went with my outfit perfectly. I noticed a note attached to the shoes. I peeled it off, and it said "I hope you find these in the mess of shoes in your bag! I put these in here so you would look good when looking for a MAN!" The last word was underlined and the note was signed by Macie. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I can't believe that she-

Wait, actually, yes, I _**can**_ believe that she did this, because it's Macie L/N, for crying out loud! The "bestest match-maker _ever_"! Shaking my head, I undressed and changed into my new outfit. I slipped on the flats, and they fit perfectly. Of course Macie would know my size, she probably measured me in my sleep! Whenever she did that, I should probably expect some knitted gift from her soon, most likely a sweater, scarf, or beanie. I looked into the large, floor to ceiling, mirror. My outfit looked like this:

I frowned, it didn't look right to me. I looked into my suitcase full of clothes until I found a pair of leggings that match my outfit. Just a plain, white pair of leggings. When I put them on I felt so much better. I looked into the mirror again, and smiled. I looked pretty good, if I say so myself. And I did, so...I do look good! I looked at the clock. It was 11:53.

I gasped before taking off, slamming my door shut. I winced but did not stop. If I did, and if my friends went to see what happened, I would be in _**so much trouble with them**__**!**_ I sprinted until I was a safe distance away. I stopped to catch my breath. When I looked at a clock on the wall, it read 11:55. Okay, I still have time. I began to fast-walk around until I finally made it out of the maze of hallways.

I walked around the ship until I found the cantina. I looked at another clock on the wall and it said 11:59. Perfect timing, almost like perfect movie timing...eh, anyways, I walked over to an empty table only to find that Dracula was also walking to the same table! I started to freak out a little on the inside, but on the outside I (am 90% certain) looked calm and delighted to see him! We stopped at the same time, about 2 feet away from each other. **(I'm not good at measuring distance, so if that is too close, then imagine them further away.)**

I gave him a small smile. "You look ravishing!" Dracula said. I got a tiny bit flustered at his compliment. "Oh uh, thank you! You look charming!" I complimented him in return. He smiled. "Why, thank you!" He said happily. He then moved his hands. At first I wasn't sure what he was doing until I sat down on a chair. He was using his powers to move things.

"Woah!" I said as he used his powers to move the chair forward, with me sitting on it! That's cool, I don't care what others say, because it is cool! He smirked, sat in what I think is a "trying to be cool" position, and then immediately shrunk down. "Um, sooo, does Miss Y/N have a last name?" Dracula asked.

"Why yes, she does. It's L/N. Y/N L/N." I answered, feeling less nervous. He sat up straight. "L/N, huh? Why, that's so...international." He said with a cute smile. _"Wait, cute?! I mean, a __nice__ smile! Yeah! That's what I meant!"_

Before I could say thank you, a worker came by and dropped off some free chips and guacamole. Yum, guacamole! "Hey, have you ever tried guacamole? I didn't like it at first, well, I wouldn't say like, more of refused to try it, until I did one time, when I was maybe 15? I think, but yeah, I tried it and liked it. " I rambled, not seeing the loving look in Drac's eyes as he watched me talk.

"Yes, I have tried it before. But that was 2 years ago." Drac answered. I smiled. "Well, the last time I ate some was a month ago. So we both should try some again." I said, slightly embarssed at what I said, but didn't let it show. "Alright, let's have some guacamole!" Drac said happily.

I don't know what came over me, but I took a chip, scooped up some guacamole, and fed it to Drac. He closed his eyes, chewing the snack happily. I hung my mouth in shock at what I did. But I quickly closed it before he opened his eyes. _"Did I seriously just do that? What is wrong with me? And what's the deal with the warm feeling? Again, it can't be love, I don't know him!"_ My thoughts were interrupted by Drac's voice.

"Holy moley, that was good guacamole!" Drac said, raising his eyebrows up and down for some reason. I giggled at that. I was about to grab a chip with some guacamole, but before I could even lift my hand, Drac's hand was offering me a chip with guacamole. I took it the same way Drac did, and I also closed my eyes, chewing the tasty snack. The guacamole was in fact delicious. But, I noticed that there was, a certain...taste...to it. I realized that it was garlic! I finished chewing and swallowed.

I opened my eyes. "That was actually pretty good guacamole!" I said cheerfully. Drac smiled. "I know right?" He said. _I have to ask if he's okay. _I looked at Drac. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked him. He nodded. "Totally fine. Why?" He asked me, looking at me with a smirk. I put my elbow on the table and my head into that hand. "Well, I'm pretty sure I tasted some garlic in the guacamole, and I thought that vampires can't have garlic because it's deadly to them, right?" I said, concern evident across my face. Drac froze. "Well, yes, I can't have garlic. It makes my throat swell. But I didn't taste any garlic." He said, looking right into my eyes.

I looked away. "Don't you think that might be because you never ate garlic before?" I asked him. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh, um, yeah that might be why." He said. Well, turns out that garlic can also make vampires have gas, unfortunately for them. I say unfortunately because shortly after I told Drac about the garlic, he farted. It was rather embarrassing for him. And he made matters worse when he let out a nervous laugh before saying "Was that you?"

I hid my face in my hand after that. I think Drac buried his head in his arms. Whether he did or not, right now things are awkward for me and are terrible for Drac. I thought of things to say to make him feel better, but nothing good enough came to mind. So we sat there in an uncomfortable felt like hours had passed when only about 7 minutes had passed. I was about to tell Drac that I think I should leave when he spoke.

"Please, forgive me. I am just very nervous, you see, I haven't had a date since...my wife died." Dracula said, lowering his head. _His wife? Does that mean that other vampire, the one with short hair, is his daughter?Oh no, that's so sad! She never got to know her mom...just like...just like me._

"How old was your daughter?" I asked with sympathy in my voice.

"She was just an infant. It was hard being a single dad, but I, I did my best." Drac said. He looked away from me for a moment, before looking at me again. I took a deep breath.

"Um,I never...I never knew my mom, either." I looked at Drac. He looked surprised. " I am so sorry. Then who raised you?" He asked. "My father." I looked around. "You know, I basically grew up on a ship. Although it was much smaller than this one." I said.

"I bet that made you into a great leader." He said, smiling. I smiled too. "yeah, it kind of did. And it was, well, expected of me. My father is a great leader, and a lot of people from...a small town, believe that I will be as great of a leader as so does my family, you know, like a family thing." I said, thinking about the friendly townsfolk of Minoru Campana.

"I understand! Family is everything! You have to honor the past...but we make our own future." I brightened at Dracula's words.

The two of us leaned in closer...closer...closer...until we were a few inches away from each other. My mind screamed at me, telling me to back away. To run away and apologize for leading him on, but my heart was even louder than my head. My heart was shouting that I need to take a chance, to try to find love, and to give Count Dracula a chance with my heart.

I believe that we were about to kiss, for we got even closer... this moment seemed so perfect, that I don't think anything could possibly ru-

"_**Y/N?!**_"

"_**Dad?!**_"

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Which one of your friends caught you red handed? And I feel like I should say this just in case people are wondering: In this timeline, Ericka is still the great granddaughter of Abraham Van Helsing. But she isn't as determined to kill Dracula as she is in the movie. She does try to kill Drac in the water with the fish-submarine thing she was in, too. She does most of the things she does on the ship she did in the movie. And yes, Abraham Van Helsing is alive too, just like in the movie.)**


	4. Suspicious Friends and Family

_**"Y/N?!"**_

_**"Dad?!"**_

Drac and Y/N quickly jumped away from each other immediately after hearing their names. They quickly turned to look at who yelled their names and...

It was Avril and Mavis!

NO! Avril couldn't see Y/N with the Count, the _**prince of darkness for crying out loud! **_NO! She'll tell Bridgette, and Bridgette will tell Izzy, and Izzy will tell Macie! **Macie cannot find out or else she'll think it was a date!**

"Mavis!" Drac said, clearly alarmed. "Avril!" Y/N said, looking at her with fear.

"Johnny!" Mavis cried out, for her husband had appeared, out of nowhere, if I may add, and started to eat the chips. He quickly shoved a chip in his mouth after being caught by his upset wife.

"Uh, Y/N and I were just discussing...the hospitality industry. You know...just work stuff." Drac said with a nervous expression. He moved his arms in weird, box shape when he said "work stuff" for some reason.

"You're working now? This is supposed to be a vacation. A _**family**_ vacation." She glared at Y/N as she said the last part. _"Ouch, but that's fair, I suppose since I am not, and won't ever be, a part of their family". _Thought Y/N. "And besides, wouldn't you be talking to Captain Ericka, not...this human?" Mavis asked her father. "Uh, well, you see...I was talking to Miss Y/N instead of Captain Ericka because she..." He trailed off, not sure how to continue his lie. Meanwhile, Avril continued to stare, no maybe _glare_, at Y/N while Drac continued to try and think of a lie.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you Y/N L/N, as in the famous You-tuber (YouTube Name)?" Johnny asked excitedly. "Well, I'm not really famous, but yes, I am." Y/N answered. "What do you mean you're not famous? You have, like, 239 thousand subscribers!" He said in disbelief. Y/N gave a small smile. "Well, thank you. You're very nice." She said to Johnny. He smiled at her. "No problem, dude!" He said.

Mavis cleared her throat to get her fathers and husbands attention. Y/N took the moment to get away. "Yeah, I should probably go do some...business stuff, yeah..." She trailed off as she got up and quickly walked away. Unfortunately, Avril quickly caught up and grabbed her arm to get her to stop.

**Y/N's POV!**

I gulped. "Need anything?" I asked her, my voice breaking at the end. An annoyed huff was all I got in response. I avoided eye contact for as long as I could, but in the end I looked into her deep blue eyes. Then, Avril said with a stern tone, "We need to talk. _Now._"

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, got busy with schoolwork, yadda yadda yadda, etc. But I hope you will forgive me. And oh my gosh, 567 reads! Or views, or whatever it's called! Thank you all for reading my story, I wasn't sure if anybody would read it, but thank you erasing my doubts! I'll probably add another chapter really soon to make up for the lack of chapters.)**


	5. A Close Call

**Third person POV:**

Y/N gulped as she was led by one of her closest friends through the hallway. Avril wasn't one to really care about relationships, so the fact that she was doing this scared Y/N. Soon the two arrived at Avril's room. Quickly Avril shoved Y/N inside. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Y/n questioned, but she knew she wouldn't get an answer. Avril was too focused on the problem at hand.

"Sit." Avril commanded, one hand pointing at the bed, the other still on the doorknob. Y/N quickly obeyed, knowing that Avril could easily beat her. Of course, Avril would never beat up one of her friends, but the thought of her actually being capable of beating someone up still scared her friends. Avril was pretty short too, shorter than the average height for young female adults, but that didn't matter. She could really fight.

Eventually, Avril turned around to face Y/N. Y/N straightened up and smoothed out her dress. "So Y/N...mind telling me why you were out with some guy?" She asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"I..I..I...well... you see, the thing is...it wasn't a date!" Y/N managed to get out. Avril raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Than why did it look like you two were about to kiss?" She snapped, but she didn't intend for her tone to be so sharp. Y/N blushed at the accusation. "Well, we were that close because he was going to tell me a secret. Since it was an interview!" Y/N explained. "Yeah, an interview." She added under her breath.

Avril, luckily, believed what Y/N said. "Oh, like an interview you could post online?" Y/N, to keep her followers happy, would often post something on her Twitter account. Sometimes it was sily random stuff, other times it was serious things. Y/N smiled. "yeah, because an interview with the legendary Count Dracula is bound to be popular!" Y/N hoped that Avril didn't see past her smile.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." Avril said, putting her hand up to her chin. She and the rest of Y/N's friends knew that despite all the love she received from her family and friends, she still felt unloved sometimes. That's why she became a Youtuber, so she can spill her worries and doubts without being judged right away. Now she plays videogames as well on her channel, but she still vlogs.

"Alright, so we should probably go back to the others, since they're probably wondering where we are." Y/n said, standing up. Avril nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

As Avril lead the two of them to their friends, relief was flowing through Y/N.

_"That was so close, I can't let them find out I was on a...date...I have to decide how I feel about Drac first! And if Macie finds out before I know how I feel...Oh Gosh, I hope she doesn't find out!"_

_**Meanwhile, Earlier with the Van Helsings**_

Ericka was walking around the ship, plotting more ways to kill Drac and his little "girlfriend". Yeah, Ericka did not like Y/N, even though Y/N did nothing wrong to her. Maybe it was because Y/N was dating Dracula? Yeah, that must be it, since she's dating him, she's technically a Dracula!

"_Silly little girl, you and your boyfriend are going to die_." Ericka chuckled at that thought. Right after she had that thought, however, her great-grandfather's head popped out of a vent. **(I have no idea what the thing was, so forgive me if that's not it.)**

"Ericka!" He shouted. Ericka jumped, startled. "Huh?What?Who?What?" She said, calming down after she realized that it was only Abraham.

"Where have you been, young lady?" He demanded. "I was doing..Captain things." She answered. Abraham huffed. "Yeah, right. You were out with _him__,_ weren't you?" He accused.

"No! I was not with him!" Ericka snapped. "You were sneaking around, behind my back, trying to kill Dracula again, weren't you?!"

"So what if I have? I'm a grown woman! I have the right to kill whoever I want." Ericka crossed her arms defiantly. "It's not just about you, Ericka! You could have ruined the legacy. What if he discovered who you are, or what you're trying to do?" Abraham asked.

"I know, I know, I wasn't thinking. But there's, there's something about him that just drives me crazy! It makes me just want to kill him right away! And his little girlfriend too!" Ericka shouted.

"Girlfriend?" He questioned. Ericka turned to look at her great-grandfather. "Yeah, Dracula has a _cute little girlfriend_." Ericka makes a funny voice as she said those words. "But soon, she'll be dead, along with Dracula! I can't wait to get this over with! Ugh, I just want to kill them right now! Please let me kill them now! Ericka threw some punches and kicks in the air.

"Don't worry, it won't be long now. Once you recover the instrument of destruction, no one can stop us. Not even Dracula!" He smiled. At that moment Wanda and Wayne were coming around the corner. They skidded to a stop as they saw Ericka and Abraham.

"Spies!" Abraham accused. Then he quickly shot darts at them. They fell to the ground, paralyzed. "Now, quickly, before someone comes!" He commanded Ericka to hide the bodies. He did not expect Ericka to throw them into the vent he was in, and to shove them down. Shortly after Ericka and Abraham were throwing them into a closet.

**Now back with Y/N in her POV!**

Macie, Avril, Bridgette, Izzy, and I were relaxing by the pool. I was reading, Bridgette and Izzy were playing a card game, Macie was on her phone, and Avril was sketching on her iPad. Bridgette would make an occasional happy sound, indicating she was winning. I didn't mind though, as long as she didn't bother me. I hate it when people bother me with frivolous things when I am reading. "Unless you're bleeding, or on fire, don't bother me!" I said that once, back when we were teens. Everybody else took it seriously, since I could be very scary when mad.

I was thinking about how Avril casually mentioned that I interviewed Drac, and all of a sudden Macie, Bridgette, and Izzy were surrounding me. They were throwing question after question at me, excitement evident in their eyes. I managed to answer most of their questions, and soon, their curiosity had been filled with knowledge. I did feel guilty about lying to them, they were basically my family, except for Macie, who was already my family, but they couldn't know about the date until I finally decided how I feel about Drac.

We continued to relax for a few minutes until one employee, the same one from before, announced that we were approaching our final destination and for everyone to assemble on the front deck.

I actually ran back to my room to change into a wetsuit. After I changed a put on a trench coat along with a pair of slip on shoes.

Finally I went to the front deck after I changed. Blah blah blah, he spoke some more but then he said "I give you, the legendary lost city, of Atlantis." Woah, Atlantis! The lost city! Not even my Dad or Uncle have been there! Maybe I could bring something back to prove to them that went to Atlantis! Oh, and my friends and Macie being here too supports that I went to Atlantis.

_But seriously, I have to bring something back for Dad! He'll love it!_ I smiled, my mind was made up, I'll bring something back for dad from Atlantis!

However, I did not expect, nor did anybody else on board, expect to see a giant Kracken! My friends and I were terrified, but we were shocked when the kracken started to sing! I didn't really pay attention to the lyrics of the song, but I did enjoy the beat of it. Soon everybody was inside Atlantis, which apparently was a casino for monsters!? "Oh, such a let down! I mean, it's still cool, but still!" Said Izzy, crossing her arms as we looked around the place. "I agree completely Izzy! Being at Atlantis is cool, but to find out it's a casino is disappointing." I said, nodding my head.

I looked around, before deciding to go find something to give dad. Not some tacky casino gift, no, that is not at all like a supernatural gift from a legendary place. I had to explore. "Hey, guys, go ahead and enjoy the place. I'm gonna go look for a gift for my dad. By myself." I said, adding the last part after I saw the look on Macie's face. "Okay, have fun, Y/N." Bridgette said as she continued to look around.

People may think that it's weird to be wearing a wetsuit underneath a trench coat, but hey, if I'm gonna explore, then I need to wear the right clothes. It was Atlantis after all, the lost city _underwater_, so a wetsuit makes sense. I then quickly went down one path, acknowledging the caution tape but choosing to ignore it. I didn't know that I was being followed by a particular individual.

**(Another chapter! Yeah, hope you like it. And the wetsuit is not Ericka's, if that's what you're thinking. But who is following you? Find out next chapter!**

**...**

**That sounded really stupid to me _, but oh well, bye!**


	6. Dance of Death

You continued to walk down the path, looking around for anything you could bring back as a gift for your dad. Soon, you came across this face that was carved into the wall.

"Hmmmm..." You thought about all the secret passageways you've seen as your were growing. "Maybe if I just..." You said under your breath. You reached out and grabbed the eyes, turning them. Right after that, the wall opened up!

Smiling, you entered the new room, nearly falling to your death as you quickly noticed that you had to jump on to a fallen column. Luckily you made the jump, and now you were making your way to what might be the center of the room. You could feel it now, you would find something great, you just knew it. _But what am I going to find?"_ You thought, continuing to walk forward.

You approached what looked like a beach, and you smirked. _"I knew wearing a wetsuit was a good idea."_ Slowly, you took off your trench coat. Then you dropped it to the sandy ground. You quickly took off your shoes as well, before you walked into the water and swam into the cave.

Eventually you reached another area that had stairs going into the water, so you walked up the stairs. Your gaze, after looking around a little, landed on a rather large hand statue. A literal hand statue, and it looked like it was holding something in between its index finger and thumb. _"That could be a great gift."_ Your mouth opened in awe, before you smiled as you got closer. Your attention focused on the...thing...you forgot all about booby traps that could be here.

You stepped on a slab of stone that turned out to be a pressure plate. A wall opened up and an axe shot out of it. You noticed it right after it was flying towards you. You squeezed your eyes shut, even though it wouldn't protect you from the pain, preparing to feel waves of immense pain. But the pain never came.

You opened one eye cautiously, before opening up both fully. You could see someone standing next to you, so you turned to look at them.

"You...you saved my life." You said, looking up at the man who just saved you. You were pretty shocked to know that _the_ Count Dracula just saved you, a mere human.

"Of course!" The Count said, smiling. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked, looking right into your eyes. You were never to fond of eye contact, in fact when you were a kid you didn't want to give eye contact with anyone except for your family and really close friends, like Avril. It took you to reach 16 for you to give anybody else eye contact. But before that, you and some close friends started this joke called "S.I.C" Class, which stands for "Social Interactions Class".

"I just thought that you didn't like humans, and that you would never save a human." You answered honestly.

"Humans, monsters, what's the difference?" He asked. "Yeah, right...um, sometimes there are a lot of differences." You tried to laugh a little, but it didn't sound quite right to you. But Drac smiled and actually gave a small chuckle at your failed joke.

"Oh yeah, um, what are you doing here? Not that it's my business, but I'm curious, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." You said a tad quickly and shyly. You didn't want to get the Count mad at you.

Drac panicked at your question. "OH! Uh, well, you know, vampires can predict the future, so I knew you would need my help." He answered. He did some weird hand gestures as he answered, but you didn't say anything about it.

"Really? Vampires can predict the future?" You questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! It's a well known fact!" He answered. "Well, I spent time studying the supernatural, and I never once came across that fact." You answered, smirking at him. The smile he wore fell for a moment before it quickly came back.

"Well, then all those books you read must've forgotten to put in that fact." He answered playfully. "Who says it was just books?" You answered just as playfully. He looked at you confused. You explained yourself.

"Well, there are some videos online about vampires, and some of them are recent, like from this year, so they would've said something."

"Well, then maybe it isn't as well known as I thought." He answered, shrugging. "Uh, what are you doing here, by the way?" He asked, remembering that this place wasn't necessarily for any guest to hang out.

"Uh, well, you see, I'm looking for a gift for my father, since he also loves the supernatural and since I'm here, in Atlantis, I decided that a gift for him would be great. And I think that," you point to the hand, "Would be a great gift." You answered truthfully as you slowly walked away from Drac. "Any-who, thanks for saving my life, but I got it from here." You finished talking as your turned around to face forward, but then you stepped on another pressure plate!

An axe quickly shot out again, and just like last time, you squeezed your eyes shut. Once again, no pain was felt. You opened your eyes and there stood Drac, holding the axe in between his fingers as if it were a toothpick instead of a deadly weapon. He was smirking at you too! The jerk, saving your life and being smug about you needing help! No, but seriously, how many times were you going to need him to help you?

You gave a nervous chuckle. "Gotta be more careful, I mean, how many times can you save my life?" You asked rhetorically. But he answered anyway. "I don't know, every time?" He asked. He had a cute (_No Y/N, bad, stop calling him cute!_) smile on his face.

"Really? Well...then..." You trailed off as you jumped on to the next staircase. Suddenly fire surrounded you, and you just stood there, slightly afraid of ya know, **burning to death**_._ But Drac was fast and picked you up, just as the flames went out. You were alive! You smiled happily.

Then you jumped away again, but this time a giant statue was going to fire the spear it had at you! Drac quickly jumped into action and he picked you up, twirling you in the air. As he slowly set you down, you backed up but you stepped on a pressure plate! The other statue was going to do the exact same thing the other was, but Drac pulled you away. The two of you were doing this weird dance now. More spears were being thrown at you two, but Drac lead you both out of danger. When you set off another trap, a ton of spike shot out, and they stuck to Drac! But he had this weird smile on his face, not indicating that he was in any pain at all.

You stepped on another, and arrows came out! But Drac had the same, goofy smile on his face. What kind of emotion was he feeling? But you did admire the man, even more now that he is risking his life to save yours. You gave Drac a cute smile in return.

Then, Drac twirled you and just as he did so, he was crushed by a huge spike ball! You wanted to cry, but then, miraculously, Drac survived with no scratches at all and he was able to lift the ball up! "Amazing!" You remarked aloud. You both continued your way to the top of the stairs, and when another trap was triggered, snakes shot out! But they only attacked Drac, and there were like 6, three on each arm! But Drac continued to smile at you.

You twirled as you leapt to the stop, landing in a final pose. You made it, you were at the top of the stairs! You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. "Oh, that was...that was incredible!" You said. You turned to face Drac, who was still covered in the spikes, arrows,and snakes. You both looked into each other eyes, and for a moment, everything felt magical, and you felt as if you could really, truly, _definitely_ love him, a vampire. But then the moment passed, and you remembered that you couldn't love him, you were making up your mind. You weren't going to love Drac.

Something inside of you told you that you were making a mistake, but you ignored it and decided that you were going to mess things up anyway if the two of you got together, so there's no point in trying.

Drac then asked "Aren't you going to get your father's gift?" He asked, raising a hand to gesture to the hand.

"Oh! Right, uh, yeah, I'll go get that now." You said. You climbed the hand, and then, you managed to pull the thing-y out. "Got it!" You called out to Drac, who gave you the thumbs up and a smile. But the fingers closed the gap in between them, and the two of you could feel the room shaking. Chunks of the room started to fall.

Drac gasped before moving as fast as...light, maybe?...and he scooped you up. He quickly made his way to the exit as more spike balls fell and more of the room crumbled. He held you close as he swam as fast as he could. Unfortunately, you were both shot out of the water and you were flying in the air!

Drac still held on to you as you both landed, only letting go once you both were on safe land. You were both breathing hard, even though Drac was the one who did all the running or flying. You looked at Drac, who actually had an arm around you, just not touching you. He let out a nervous laugh. You smiled a weak smile, before noticing the axe on Drac's head.

"Let me get that for you." You said, standing up. You grabbed the axe, but just as you did, you heard someone cry out "Dad?!"


	7. There's No Chance!

"Mavis!" Drac called out to his daughter. Mavis, who had just arrived, saw Y/N holding the axe on her dad's head. Y/N, staring at Mavis, lifted the axe to reveal that the axe had a curve the same shape and size as Drac's head.

"What are you doing to my father!?" Mavis cried out, using her powers to hold Y/N in the air. Y/N could not believe the pain she was feeling, how could Mavis be this powerful? Well, she knew how, it was still surprising though. "Mavis stop! Put her down!" Drac pleaded with his daughter.

"No, she's trying to hurt you! Why can't you see that?" Mavis shouted, still using her powers to hold Y/N in the air.

Drac hated seeing Y/N in pain. "Because I...I...zinged." He said, looking down.

Mavis, shocked, released Y/N. Y/N fell, landing on her knees. "What?" She asked, turning to face her father. Drac took a breath before looking at his daughter. "I zinged...with Y/N." He said, a nervous expression on his face. "No...that can't be true."Mavis said, disbelief in her tone and in her expression. "You only zing once." She turned to face her father.

"That's what I thought too." Drac said honestly. Y/N walked over to the father and daughter. "Zing? What's a zing?" She asked, confused since out of all the supernatural and interesting words she's heard, "zing" was not one of them. "Uh, well, it's a thing for monsters. It's kind of like our love at first sight." Drac answered as he walked over to Y/N.

Y/N, however, did not like the explanation she got. _Love at first sight? You have got to be kidding me! There's no such thing, only in fairytales and movies and everything but real life! Besides I'd be an awful partner, and how can he love me if he doesn't even know me!. _So, Y/N panicked at the explanation.

"What? No,no,no! No, no. You don't even know me!" Y/N said, gesturing to herself. Drac gave her a smile.

"Well, not yet, but when you're-"

"No! you don't understand. I can't be with you! I could never be with someone like you, it would never work! I could never be with a...a monster!" Y/N said, closing her eyes as she said the last part. She really didn't want to hurt him, but what other choice did she have? She hated treating Drac this way, he was a nice guy and showed her nothing but kindness. Guilt consuming her, Y/N quickly grabbed her things, then left with the gift for her father.

_**Timeskip Brought to You By...Drama and Unnecessary Heartbreak! Seriously, I have too much power with this! Poor Drac! ; _ ;**_

Y/N arrived back at the casino, where her friends were playing some games. "Wait, are you guys gambling?" She asked shocked. Bridgette looked at Y/N. "We're not hurting anyone, right girls?" She said, turning to the rest of our friends. They nodded. Macie noticed the thing Y/N was holding.

"Hey, Y/N, what's that you got there?" She asked, pointing. Some monsters looked at her before going back to their game. "Um, it's a gift for dad." Y/N answered, adjusting her grip on it. "What is it?" Avril asked, picking up a card. Y/N shrugged. "I don't know, actually, but I hope dad likes it!" She said with false enthusiasm. Macie, however, being friends with Y/N longer than everyone else here, noticed.

"What's wrong, Y/N?" She asked, tilting her head and concern obvious on her expression. When she looked at Y/N's eyes, she saw that there was a sadness in them, but why was it there? Y/N shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all guys." She said. She looked around before speaking again. "Ya know what? I'm just gonna put this in my room. Actually, scratch that, I'm gonna pack it with the rest of my things. See you all at the party." And with that, Y/N left the casino.

While walking on the abandoned ship, Y/N reflected on what she said to Dracula. "Gosh, I sounded so much more mean than I intended. Why did I say that to him?" She said aloud to herself. Looking around, Y/N realized that she went the wrong way. Turning around, Y/n started to walk away until she heard voices.

"What do you mean you didn't get the piece?" A rough, old man's voice rang out. Y/N looked around for the source of the voice. "I _mean _that when I went to go get it, the place was in ruins and it was gone!" A female voice said. Y/N realized that the voice were coming from behind a wall!

"Huh?" Y/n questioned as she out her ear against the door. Suddenly, the wall turned around, pushing Y/n into the secret room! "A secret door..." Y/n said whispered. She heard the voices again. "Well, now what will we do? Without that, our plans are destroyed!" The male voice said.

"Wait a minute...wait a minute! Great-grandfather, I just remembered something!" Y/n realized that this was Captain Ericka's voice. _But who is her great-grandfather?_ Y/n questioned in her mind.

"What is it, Ericka?"

"I remember, as I was leaving, seeing one passenger with the piece! One of the humans had it!"

"That little theif! _We _were going to steal that!"

"Don't worry, I remember where the humans are staying. I'll just look around their rooms and see if I can find it!" Ericka said.

Y/N's eyes widened. _I better leave now!_ And so, Y/n took off running, still holding the piece. Luckily she made it out of the secret room before Ericka or Abraham could notice her there.

"Well,what are you still doing here? Go find the piece!" Abraham ordered. Ericka nodded before leaving.

Now, Y/N was confused. Are they talking about the thing she found for her father? They must be, the place she found it in must be in ruins now and she did take it, so it definitely would be gone then. She walked around, now on the right way to her room. _Almost there._ She thought as she walked faster.

She did not expect to bump into the Captain herself. "Oh, my bad, Captain! So sorry, just heading to my room!"Ericka looked at her confused before noticing the piece in her hands.

"Oh, no worries at all miss...?" She left the statement open for Y/n to answer.

"Y/n, Captain Ericka."

They shook hands. "Say, what's that you got there, Y/N?" Ericka asked, looking at the piece.

"Oh, uh, I don't know what it is, but I thought I would bring it back for my dad." Y/N explained. Ericka nodded.

"Yes, that's a nice thing to do, but the thing is, that, right there, is a family heirloom-thingy. Yeah, been in my family for generations before it was lost at sea. My great-grandfather is-_was_ obsessed with finding it again, and I finally found out it was here. But when I went to go get it, it was gone!" Ericka explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Here,you take it. I can always find another gift for dad. Or just tell him my experience. But I truly am sorry, please forgive me Captain Ericka." Y/N apologized, bowing her head in shame.

"Wow, you're really polite, aren't you? Well, apology excepted. Like you said, you didn't know. So, I have my family heirloom back, and you should get ready for the dance party!" Ericka gave her a fake smile, and Y/N believed it.

"You're right, thank you so much, Captain! Thanks for forgiving me!" She said before quickly diving into her room. Ericka gave a small, genuine small at the door Y/N just went into. "She's not that bad, actually." She said in confusion.

Ericka slowly walked away, contemplating her first thoughts about Y/N and Drac. She's seen Drac interact with his family, and it was adorable. And Y/N, she seemed pretty nice and genuine when she spoke to her. So why was she still going to kill them? Just because of some legacy that her great-grandfather started and wants to have live on with the great Count Dracula dead? Although Ericka did love her great-grandfather, he did raise her, after all, but now, thinking about how nice Drac and Y/N are, made her rethink the whole plan about killing all monsters.

**Back with You! In First Person POV Again!**

After maybe thirty minutes getting ready, I was finished. I was dressed and normally I wouldn't wear a dress...but this time I decided that a dress would be good. It had a nice fluffed out skirt that was longer in the back, reaching down to my calves, and was slightly transparent. The dress had a halter top that was completely covered in the front with diamonds. I have a pair of simple black shorts underneath it too. I decided to try something new, so I put on a pair of a nice black platform heels. I also decided that for something new, although I have worn makeup before, I put on makeup. I went for a more neutral look, so my eyeshadow was a soft, light brown-ish grey and my lipstick was a soft red with a tint of a tan. I did a small wing for my eyeliner, nothing too outgoing, like a small and simple wing.

I added glow sticks to my wrists and one around my neck. I was ready. When I was looking in the mirror someone knocked on my door. I answered it to see all my friends. They were all dressed and ready to go to the party. Man, my friends knew how to dress for a party!

Macie wore a short rainbow dress that stopped at her mid-thigh. It had an illusion top that was white with black polka-dots and it also had small white stars flowing through out it. She wore a pair of red stiletto heels with a small bow on the toes and an ankle strap. Her eyeshadow was an electric blue, her lipstick was a bright neon green, her highlight was absolutely blinding (but gorgeous), her eyeliner was Egyptian style, her eyebrows were completely filled in and sharp, and her shoulder-length chestnut hair was curled.

Izzy wore a purple, bateau-lace dress that went down to her just above her knee, with simple black heels to go with it. Her smokey-eye eyeshadow was a deep purple. She had a dark brown lipstick on, and she had bold style eyeliner. Her crazy orange hair was put into a lovely messy bun. She also had a bit of highlighter on.

Bridgette wore a cute and simple floral bateau top dress that ended at her mid-calf. It was a bright, creamy white with the flowers mainly being blue and pink, with the occasional green leaves. She also went for a neutral look, for her eyeshadow was simply a deep beige, her eyebrows were slightly rounded and were soft, and her lips were covered in a sienna colored lipstick. She also wore a pair of tan heels.

Avril wore a nice, dark red dress that stopped at mid-calf with a jewel top. Her makeup matched her dress, since her eyeshadow was a maroon color and her lips were a bright candy red. Her heels were the same maroon as her eyeshadow.

They had glow sticks added to their outfits as accessories, the colors matching with their outfits perfectly.

They all looked at me shocked. "What?" I asked, feeling insecure. "It's just...you look stunning! Man, I wish I could have done that! But you did fantastic on your own. "Macie answers first. Everyone else nods in agreement. I blushed at the praise.

"Yeah, you are going to wow every hot monster there! Especially Count Dracula!" Izzy said, giving me a suggestive smile. But I did not want to talk about the Count.

"Eh, yeah. Um, I'm not interested in the Count guys. Or any other monster here!" I said, getting annoyed at my friends. "Okay, okay, no need to get aggressive, Y/N." Avril said, moving her hands in a "calm down" gesture. Crossing my arms I said "Okay, let's just go to the party."

"Yeah, let's go guys!" Bridgette said happily. Everyone cheered,and I reluctantly cheered as well, but my cheer wasn't as happy as theirs. We left and shortly afterwards we joined everybody else going to the party. _"I really hope I don't see Drac. I don't think I can handle seeing him again after what I've done._"


	8. At the Party

Everybody was walking to where the party presumably was. We were walking through a tunnel with the walls made of glass, and these glowing fish were pointing us in the direction of the party.

"This is so cool!" Izzy said, smiling brightly. I have to admit, it kind of was cool. Alright, it was really cool! You don't go to a party at Atlantis with monsters everyday, after all. But I was still guilty about Drac, so I couldn't be as happy as my friends. They don't know about what's going on between Drac and I. They _**cannot**_ know. Especially Macie. She'll be all up in my face if she knew and will keep asking me questions. Not only that, but she'll also squeeze the living daylights out of me!

"Y/N? Hello? I'm talking to you!"

Bridgette's voice snapped me out my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said, shaking my head. Bridgette rolled her eyes playfully. "I asked if you were alright. You were looking down at your feet." She pointed at my feet.

"Oh, I guess I was too into my head." I answered, shrugging. "You sure you're okay?" Avril asked, looking up at me concerned. I nodded. "Yeah, let's just keep moving." I replied, looking straight ahead. "Okay, Y/N." Avril said, walking a bit faster to keep up with the fast pace I was now walking at.

I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. Nope, not with friends like mine. I really wanted to just lie in bed and read my stories, including my fanfiction, but no. I couldn't because if I did my friends would get worried. They'd bombard me with questions until I'd crack and spill everything. They'd probably feel pity for me, which I don't want from them. I don't want any pity, and I don't need any pity. Rejecting Drac was my choice, a choice whose consequences I have to deal with, like guilt.

_"But you could have tried to be with him."_ A voice in my head said.

**"No. It wouldn't have worked. Different diets, he needs to sleep during the day, and I need to sleep during the night, he can't go out into the sunlight, I can go out into the sunlight, and he's a vampire, I'm a human. Vampires drink blood, so what if he suddenly attacked me one day?"**__

_"No, he would've never done that to someone he loves. You've seen him, he's a very nice guy who just wants to be loved. He's given you nothing but kindness, but did you return the favor? No, you stabbed him in the heart, twisted the knife, and slowly pulled it out."_

**"Yeesh, I forgot how demented I can be."**

_"Hey, you just called yourself demented!"_

**"I know, that's why I said it."**

_"You do also realize that you're arguing with yourself, right?"_

**"Yep. We do this a lot, remember?"**

_"Oh, right. But still, you're an awful person that deserves no love from anyone or anything. See ya later!"_

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that the monsters in front of us stopped. Macie grabbed me and pulled me back before I could bump into the monster in front of us. "Are we at the party?" I asked, wondering why we were stopped.

"No, I don't think so. I think something's going on up ahead." Macie said, trying to get a better look ahead. Bridgette, Avril, Izzy, and I copied her. Suddenly everybody ahead was running forward, and before we could react, the monsters behind us pushed us forward!

We were all caught off guard by that, but since the monsters were helping us go to the party, we let them push us the rest of the way. When we finally got to the party, we jumped out of the monsters way and quickly got back together.

Izzy giggled. "Let's dance!" She said before bursting into a cheerful dance. Bridgette and Avril smiled before joining, and Macie put her hand to her chin, "judging" their dancing. She then laughed before joining in. As they were dancing they looked tome expectantly. I smiled before joining them. "Yay, you're one of us now!" Avril said as I danced. I wasn't a great dancer, so I was doing some basic moves along with Avril, Bridgette, and Izzy.

Macie however, she could really dance. Before we could guess what she was going to do, Macie got down on the floor and started doing the worm! We cheered her on as she danced.

After some time of dancing, I decided that I wanted to be alone. I was probably going to talk to myself again about how terrible I acted towards Drac. "Hey guys, I'm gonna see if they have any drinks, kay?" I said, starting to leave regardless of their answers.

"Can you get me one too?" Izzy asked. "Sure!" I shouted over the music, turning my head sideways a little so she could here me. I then made my way through the crowd to the other side of the...room, I guess. There wasn't any walls, just columns that marked the outline of the platform we were on. I made it to the other side of the room and I leaned up against a column, crossing my arms and tilting my head back.

I did enjoy the music, it was great. I preferred the noise, it made me feel better. So if I'm home alone, I like to turn on the TV or put on some music to take away the deafening silence.

"Why do I have to make things complicated?" I said aloud, not caring if anyone heard me or not. I was going to open my eyes when I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me! My eyes shot open. "What the..?!" I was dragged through the party until we were behind the DJ tower. I was shoved into a room in the tower.

"Why are y-Mmph!" I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth. I licked the hand and the person who was attached to the hand recoiled away in disgust.

"Ew! Did you seriously just do that? Gross!" That was Captain Ericka's voice!

"Captain Ericka?!" I said in shock. It was very dark in this room, but there was enough light for me to make out her form. She nodded.

"And me, Abraham Van Helsing!" A raspy man's voice said. Wait, it was the same voice from before!

"Abraham Van Helsing?" I asked, not really believing that Abraham van Helsing was still alive. He was a famous monster hunter from, like, a century ago!

"Yes, it's me, Abraham Van Helsing! And my great-granddaughter, Ericka van Helsing!" He said. When I looked in the direction of Abraham's voice I saw nothing but a short, plump, man. But when I focused I could see...machinery? I mean, it makes sense for him to be alive if he replace most of his body with machines. But then his words registered in my mind.

"Wait, you're a Van Helsing? Does that mean you were both going to kill all the monsters on board?" I accused.

Before Ericka could answer, Abraham spoke up. "Of course we are! But we wanted to thank you for helping us with our plans."

"What? I would never help you kill monsters! They have feelings, just like us!" I explained, confused as to why Abraham thinks I helped him. He chuckles.

"Dear child, remember when you gave Ericka the "gift" for your father?" He asked me. I nodded, slowly trying to put the pieces together.

"It...it wasn't a family heirloom. It's the key to destroying all monsters." Ericka explained. Her voice sounded so...so sad. Why, why was she sad?

"Now, we're about to kill them all! But first, I need to make a grand entrance!" Abraham said, moving away and onto a platform. The platform acted like a chairlift for stairs and carried him up to the top.

"Come on, I need to make my entrance after him." Ericka said, dragging me up the stairs. Her tone was soft when she said that, as if she didn't want to at all. We reached the top and we could see the night sky. But we were hidden, we could see a bit of the crowd off to the side but I knew the monsters down below couldn't see us. I wanted to step out further, but I didn't in fear of seeing Drac among the crowd.

I could never predict what would happen next.

**(The last bit of this chapter was hard to write, but I hope you like it!)**


	9. Battles and Confessions

"This will shut you up! And all monsters!" Abraham said, holding the key to destruction.

Drac took a step forward. "That? That's just Y/N's gift for her father." He said. He was hurt by Y/N's words, but after talking to his daughter, he felt much better and now he wanted to try and talk to Y/N again, even if she didn't want to say a thing. As long as she listened, he was okay with that.

Ericka then pulled Y/N forward. She didn't want to be here, but it's not like Y/N really had a choice. When Y/N looked at Ericka, she could see regret on her face.

"Nice job, Y/N." Abraham said, looking over at the two young women.

"Y/N?" Drac asked, confused about why Y/N was there. Abraham chuckled.

"You fool. Your little "_Y/N"_ was helping me and Ericka, my great-granddaughter, plan your destruction!" Abraham lied.

Every single monster gasped. Izzy, Bridgette, Macie, and Avril gasped as well. "No, Y/N would never hurt a monster, he's lying!" Avril whispered to her friends. They nodded their heads in agreement. They had to refrain Macie from doing and saying something she might regret.

Mavis' face looked shocked, before angry. "I knew there was something wrong with Y/N! And there was something about Ericka I didn't trust!" She exclaimed.

Drac and Y/n locked eyes, and Drac looked so hurt and betrayed. Y/N looked regretful, knowing that Drac believed Abraham's lies. She had to clear things up.

"But..." Drac said, still looking into Y/N's eyes. His intense gaze made Y/n lose concentration on what she was going to say.

"I...I...he, he's...I wouldn't...uh..." Y/N trailed off, looking around for help. But nothing could help her in that moment.

Abraham was amused at the scene. But now was the time to eliminate all monsters. He put on a bored expression. "Now that we're all caught up, let's get back to the dying, ehh? Behold, the key to the demise, of all monsters!" He said, taking the upper half of the piece off. Everybody down below cried out in fear.

Abraham removed the paper, and again, everybody down below cried out in fear. Then, when he unrolled the paper and placed it down, one female monster screamed in fear. Man, that was kind of annoying!

"Let's see here..." Abraham said, looking at the paper. _The piece of paper was actually a music sheet? Music was the key to destroying all monsters? How? Is it music so terrible it literally makes their ears bleed until they die? And does it effect all monsters in the world, or just ones close enough? _So many questions ran through Y/N's head, yet she knew that her questions would be answered soon enough.

Abraham then started to play the song on the sheet. "Listen to the melody of your destruction." he said, swaying to the beat now. Ericka and Y/N shared a glance, both unsure what was going to happen.

**Now Switching to Y/N's POV!**

I wasn't sure how music is going to destroy all monsters, but I guess I will find out soon. Abraham looked to the right and saw some more electronics. "Ooh, what does this little doo-dad do?" he asked, turning a knob. The knob actually amplified the music and added a bass to the song. "Yeah!" Abraham said, continuing to sway to the beat.

I noticed that the lights went from blue to red. Huh, weird, but fitting. Red for evil, I guess. Soon, I felt the ground shaking, and I heard something behind me. So, naturally, I turned around and looked up. What I saw was actually pretty terrifying. It was the kraken,but with red eyes, and instead of singing a joyful song, was growling!

Abraham stopped to look at the kraken, smiled, before continuing the song. Right when he continued the song, the kraken let out a screech!

"Everybody out now!" Drac said, pointing to the exit. Everybody down there did as told, and ran towards Atlantis. But, when they got on the bridge, the kraken knocked down the middle of the bridge! Then, like a complete jerk, the kraken knocked off the rest of the bridge, leaving no way of getting to Atlantis except for maybe flying. But I think that all the monsters here are too terrified to do that now. Monsters were all running and screaming once they made it back to the island.

"Wait, where are my friends?!" I said aloud, panicking. I scanned the crowd before seeing them stuck on a small little miniature island. Luckily the kraken wasn't focused on them, instead it was focused on the monsters.

I could saw Drac make a pose while saying something. I don't know waht he said, but the next thing he did was take off flying. Unfortunately, the kraken grabbed him! He screamed in pain.

"No! Drac!" I cried out, reaching my arms out towards him even though I know it would be pointless. I didn't want him to die! He was so sweet! My hands ran through my (hair/length)(hair/color) hair, frantically thinking of what to do.

When my eyes looked up again I saw Mavis flying too, but she was also caught by the kraken. She was flipping slammed into the floor!

"MAVIS!" I heard Drac shout. Oh no, not Mavis! I hate all of this! If I didn't give Ericka the...thingy...then none of this would've happened! This is all my fault! More screaming made me look back to the monsters. I have to help them!

"Time for the immortal Dracula to die!" Said Abraham, playing the notes faster. I nervously glanced up at the tentacle holding Drac. More tentacles were gathering around, not a good sign.

I was about to jump off the clam shell I was in when I saw someone standing next to me. It was Ericka. When we looked at each other, it was as if we read each other's minds. We jumped down.

Abraham called out to his great-granddaughter, but it was pointless. Ericka started to help rescue monsters while I ran to one tentacle. I grabbed the end, using it to swing myself, beofre launching myself further on the tentacle. I was running as fast as I could, regretting my choice to wear a dress. Well, at least I had shorts on. I managed to run in the heels I was wearing as well. **(Play along with it guys! It's fanfiction, anything is possible! :3)**

All of a sudden I was lifted up into the air. I landed on something soft and furry. Was this...a giant dog? Well, the dog was helping me go faster, so I was grateful for that. I held onto the giant collar around its' neck.

Then, the giant dog launched me into the air. But I wasn't scared, I knew what I was going to do. I quickly flipped around so my feet were closer to the kraken. I flew closer and closer to its eye until...Jab! I poked it in the eye with my heels! Man, that must hurt!

I fell down on a tentacle, rolling, but I managed to get up and run. I had to save Drac! He was just falling down! I continued to run until I was close enough to him. I leaped off of the kraken and flew threw the air, getting closer and closer to Drac. I grabbed Drac and, with him in my arms, I landed back on the kraken, sliding down its tentacle. I jumped again, and we were soaring through the air.

"Ow!" I landed roughly but kept tumbling, as did Drac's body. I actually didn't think he was conscious ever since the kraken squished him. We kept tumbling until we went over the edge of the floor, Drac falling. I grabbed hold of the ledge and snagged Drac's wrist. We were now dangling, Drac still unconscious. Regardless if he was awake or not, I wanted to apologize. I'll do it again, if Drac actually wanted to hear me.

"Drac! I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happen! I'm sorry for hurting you, I shouldn't have said those words! I...I was afraid of messing up a relationship so badly that I...I never even gave one a chance. I hurt you, so I could avoid getting hurt in the future. But that was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made." I pasued, looking down at Drac. His eyes were twitching, so he was probably awake, just having trouble opening his eyes. I continued speaking. "Drac, you're the first guy who ever actually asked me out. You showed me nothing but kindness...and then...I zinged." I said, fighting back my tears of joy.

I looked back at Drac, whose eyes were fully open now.

"Zing? What the heck is a zing?" I heard Avril ask. I looked up to see my friends all together on the other side of the island. Some monsters must have helped them. "Yeah, what's a zing?" Abraham asked, who stopped playing the music for a while now. I smiled at my friend. "It's a monster thing. You wouldn't understand, Van Helsing!" I shouted, looking at Abraham while saying the last part.

"It's like true love." Drac said, his voice full of admiration. When I looked down at him again, he was smiling one of the cutest and sweetest smiles I've ever seen.

"Love?!" Abraham shrieked. Maybe it was because I was human and Drac was a vampire, because Abraham then continued the music, signaling for the kraken to attack. It smacked the the ledge I was hanging on, knocking Drac and me off.

**Third Person POV:**

"NO!" Ericka cried out. She ran over to Abraham. Well, she got as close as she could. "Great-grandfather, you're wrong about all of this! Monsters aren't bad, in fact we're the monsters for trying to kill them! She shouted in anger. "Now, two innocent people are dead because of your obsession with the "family legacy"!" Ericka said, gesturing to where Drac and Y/N fell.

Abraham did not seem fazed by that. "Well, they were going to die eventually, somehow. The girl probably by old age, and Dracula by a stake to the heart." He said, really not caring. _"If it were you, my little Ericka, then it would be different." _Abraham thought to himself. Ericka glared at Abraham, disgusted with how he was acting. She was frozen in her spot, anger consuming her.

"You...you...you killed my cousin! She was my best friend! How could you!" Macie screamed, running forward. Avril, Bridgette, and Izzy had to hold her back. "MACIE! Macie! You have to calm down! We're upset too! But hurting him won't help at all, it'll just make things worse! Bridgette said, struggling to keep Macie back. Luckily, at Bridgette's words, Macie stopped. She felt like crying. "She...she was my best friend, guys. She was _our_ best friend." MAcie said, falling to her knees. Her friends knelt down with her.

"She was our best friend, the greatest best friend ever."

"One of a kind."

"The sweetest person alive."

Bridgette, Avril, and Izzy all said nice things about Y/N. They were going to miss her so badly. But they couldn't cry now, they had to save their tears for later. Just as they were about to get up off the floor, they heard Y/N's voice rang out.

**Y/N's POV:**

"It's time for you to change, Abraham Van Helsing!" I said, my voice loud and levitated up from down below. Drac was carrying me bridal style, and I had my arms around his neck. "You need to get with the times, man!" Drac added, laughing at Abraham's confused expression. I looked at Drac, and he smiled at me. I smiled back, butterflies in my stomach.

"No! Never!" Abraham shouted, slamming his hands down on the keyboard. The kraken sent a tentacle straight towards Drac and I. Drac, prepared to fight, managed to get me on his back. Before he could do a thing, the kraken shoved us into the floor a few feet back! Man, oh man, did that flipping hurt! Jeez, that seriously hurt! I just went through a marble floor! I tried to move, but with the unimaginable pain and Drac on top of me, I couldn't.

"Drac! Van Helsing's beats are controlling the kraken! If there's one thing I hate, it's an evil DJ!" Some guy said to Drac. I had no idea who he was, but Drac must've known him. The guy grabbed Drac and pulled him out.

"We need...Positive Energy!" The guy said. When I finally managed to look at Drac and the red-headed man, there was some make-shift DJ table set up. "You just carry that stuff with you?" Drac asked. The guy only said in response "Once a bar-mitzvah DJ, always a bar-mitzvah DJ."

What was the deal with that guy? Wait, I met him earlier! I didn't get his name thou-Wait! Didn't that Mavis girl, Drac's daughter, I believe, say Johnny when the red head showed up? Yeah, actually, she did! So the guy was named Johnny.

"We're gonna use good music...to defeat his evil music!" Johnny continued.

"What?"

"Trust me! I know the tunes, and you have got the power!" Johnny then looked on his computer for a song. I slowly got up, ignoring the pain in my back and head. I tried to walk over to them but nearly fell. So I sat down on the ground instead, watching them intensely.

"Alright, okay, opening song needs to be off the shin-dag!" Johnny said, continuing to look.

"Ooh! Got it! Play this!" Johnny laughed a little after saying that. Why? I looked at him confused.

Drac played the song, and it was..."Good Vibrations"? Huh, okay, I guess that's good music. And it actually worked too! The kraken, who picked up a monster, immediately put them back down before dancing to the song!

"Woah...I like this one!" Drac said, moving to the beat. "It feels good!"

I thought everything would be fine, until Abraham played the evil music again! The kraken went back to being evil! Everybody screamed as the kraken screeched! I slowly got to my feet, and this time, the pain was bearable. When I looked up I saw the kraken's tentacle slamming down on to the floor, sending several monsters flying. I gasped before running. I jumped, snatching as many monsters as I could into my arms. I looked over at where the monsters were, and I saw Mavis and Ericka. Mavis smiled at Ericka before smiling at me. I smiled back. Themonsters jumped from my arms and onto the floor, thanking me.

Drac and Johnny played another song, this time it was "Be Happy". Okay, I like this song. The song played for a few seconds before Abraham played his music again, controlling the kraken again. When he did, the kraken went under water. I, along with everybody else, was confused until I felt the ground shaking. A second later the kraken was wrapping its tentacle around the whole place! My (eye/color) eyes widened in surprise when one tentacle managed to grab the spot where Drac and Johnny were!

It lifted them up closer to its face before screeching again. "No! Drac! I can't lose you, I just accepted that I love you!" I said in alarm. "Oh, and Johnny, yeah, can't lose him either, I guess." I added in a monotonous tone.

The kraken brought them closer and closer to its mouth. I was expecting them to play a song right before the monster ate them, but no. That didn't happen! No, the monster put them in its mouth! That's all it had to do!

"That's it! I'm never gonna fall in love again!" I said, putting my hands up in defeat.

But then the strangest thing happened. The monster looked around, confused. But it sounded like there was muffled music coming from the kraken's mouth, and it turns out, there was! The kraken opened its mouth and stuck out its' tongue. I was able to see Drac and Johnny, who was...doing the macarena? Yep, definitely doing the macarena. I could hear the song playing as he danced.

Soon, the two were placed on top of the floor, Johnny still dancing. "It's working!" I could hear him shout. Everybody looked at the kraken and it was doing the macarena too! "Why is this happening?" I asked aloud. A monster near me said "Because nobody can resist the macarena!" He then started to do the macarena, along with everyone else. Including my friends, who were all the way across the place from me.

Shrugging, I joined in. I looked around as I danced and it appeared as if we all were moving in perfect sync! Heck, even the giant dog was dancing too!

Abraham's music could be heard but it had no affect on the kraken. A few seconds later and his music was gone. I smiled and continued to dance.

"Noo! I'm a slave to the rhythm!"

I turned to see Abraham starting to dance as well. He jumped on to the edge, looking mortified, before he fell!

"NO!" Ericka cried out. I felt sorry for both Van Helsings. However, Drac, as fast as a blink of an eye, flew down to Abraham and managed to save him! By now I was in the center with Johnny, Ericka, Mavis, some wolf-kids, and a little boy.

Drac brought Abraham back up and placed him down next to Ericka. Drac then rushed over to me and grabbed my hand. I was nervous again, but I did my best to hide it.

"What? Why, after everything, would you save _my_ life?" Abraham asked Drac. Drac smiled and shrugged. "Because, basically we're all the same!" He let go of my hand. He bent down to Abraham's height. "Claws or hands, two eyes or three eyes..."Drac began.

"Green skin!" Said a witch.

"No skin!" Said a skeleton.

"Prickly!" Said the prickly blue monster.

"Brainy!" Said,well, a floating brain.

"Ruff ruff!" Barked the giant dog.

Abraham looked around, looking very nervous. All around him were monsters, except for his great-granddaughter, my friends and me. I think he was finally accepting monsters and humans both living on the planet. Monsters weren't a threat, humans were a threat. Well, most of the time at least.

"I...I'm sorry." Abraham said before smiling a sweet smile that was genuine. He cried out in disgust as the giant dog licked him. Gross, he was covered in slobber! _"Better him than me"_ I thought. Drac was holding my hand again and we leaned towards the other person. We didn't touch, no, we were enjoying each others presence. Then, we both turned to each other. I stared into Drac's beautiful sapphire hues as he stared into my (eye color) eyes.

I took a breath. "You're truly remarkable." I said. After I said that I saw nothing but pink for a fraction of a second. I saw a swirl of pink in Drac's eyes, and I think that was what happened to me a second ago. We moved off to the side, leaving Abraham and Ericka in the center of a circle.

"I feel kind of silly now." Abraham confessed, twiddling his fingers. "For decades, I've hunted your kind, and persecuted you." The monsters were not happy with what he said, a murmur of discontent rose from the crowd. "The only thing I can do to make it up to you is..." He paused.

"Uh, er...a Thirty percent refund." He said. "Great-grandfather, you know that's not good." Ericka said, smiling at her grandfather. The monsters agreed with Ericka.

"Alright! Full refunds!" He said, crossing his arms with a smile. Everybody cheered while Drac and I held each other's hands.

Drac smiled. "You're fantastic, I hope you know that. " He told me. I looked up at him. "Thank you." You know what? I wanted to try something new now. "Remember when we tried to kiss?" I asked him. He nodded. "Wanna try again?" I asked with a mischievous smile. He chuckled. "Of course. It would be an honor."

With that, Drac and I got closer, the gap between us getting smaller. I closed my eyes, for I've seen many people in movies and TV do this. I think Drac did the same, close his eyes.

But then out of nowhere someone shoves us both away! "What the heck?!" I said, looking for the criminal who ruined the moment. Macie was in between Drac and me, hands sticking out as if to say "stop". "

"Macie, why would you do that?!" I yelled at my cousin. She looked sheepish. "Yeah,um Y/N? You know how I really want you to get with a guy?" I nodded. "Well, turns out I need to know the guy first, you know, make sure he's a good one!" She said, smiling now.

"Yeah, we need to ask you some questions, young man!"Izzy added. Bridgette and Avril nodded their heads in agreement. "Guys, he's way older than all of us." I said, getting really annoyed now.

"Yeah, but since your dad isn't here to question Dracula, we will!" Macie cheered, pumping a fist into the air. Avril, Bridgette and Izzy cheered as well. I rolled my eyes.

"OH! That reminds me, Y/N!" Macie said. She had a determined look in her eyes, and that didn't make me feel good. I had a feeling of dread creep up my spine. Slowly, Macie walked towards me. I backed away from her. Macie then ran to me. "No!" I shouted when she caught me. She grabbed my wrist, so I couldn't run away as easily.

She punched me in the other arm. "That's for lying to me!" She then pulled me into a hug, squeezing the living daylights out of me. "This is for finally starting a relationship!" She squealed, still squeezing me.

I think my face was turning purple at this point.

"MACIE! IF you don't put her down right now she might pass out!" Avril said to Macie. Macie, after taking one look at my face, spread apart her arms. "Right, sorry, so sorry, Y/N." She apologized. I was on my knees, trying to catch my breath. "Oh, my gosh I can breath again!" I took a deep breath. I heard laughter, but I didn't mind. I got to my feet and faced Macie. "You need to calm down." I told her.

She saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" She laughed. I shook my head in false annoyance. I pulled Macie into a hug. "This is for always pushing me." I said sweetly. Then I put her in a headlock. Giving her a noogie, I said "This is for nearly squeezing me to death!" I laughed at Macie's futile attempts to wiggle free.

**Timeskip Brought to You by...Cousin Macie! She really loves you, but doesn't know her own strength still!**

Now we were back in our rooms on the Legacy. The kraken helped us get back on the ship, and once everybody was on board, waved goodbye to us. The kraken seems pretty sweet when he's not under control. Anyways, I was sitting in my room, reading, when there was a knock at my door.

"Uuuuggghhh." I groaned as a flopped to the floor. I got up and as I was answering the door said "Macie, I want to be alone right now." But when I looked down a little to talk to Macie, I was staring at a torso! I looked back up to see Drac, not my cousin.

"Oh, yeah, you're not a girl. Or my cousin." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Yeah, I'm not a girl or Macie." He said, giving a small laugh.

"So...what are you doing here?" I asked him. We were currently traveling back to the bermuda triangle so we could go home. Apparently Macie, Avril, Bridgette, Izzy and I were going to be riding on "Gremblin Airlines" which is the same airline that took most of the monsters on the ship here. From the name, it doesn't sound too good, but who knows. The monsters made it in one piece, so maybe humans could too. Oh, and the little boy? His name is Dennis. The little wolf-girl is named Winnie, which I learned shortly after boarding again.

"Well, I...uh, just wanted to see you again." He explained. "Oh, really? That's sweet, but what about the sun?" I asked, looking at him concerned. I noticed his shoulder was burned. I gasped before pulling him inside. I pushed him down to sit on the bed. "Are you okay? Did you get burnt?" I asked, looking at his shoulder.

"Oh, that? That's nothing, I'm fine, really. It'll heal by itself." Drac explained, realizing why I suddenly forced him on my bed. I wasn't so sure. "Are you sure it's fine?" I asked. He nodded. "Of course, why would I lie?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe to keep me from worrying?"

"I'm fine, really Y/N. Thank you for your concern though."

"If you say so."

The two of us were now sitting on the bed. My hand were on my lap, folded in a school-girlish way. Drac was leaning back a little, one hand further back for support while the other rested next to his side. There was this awkward silence. _I wish Drac would say something. _I realzied that Drac didn't know what to say, so I tackled a big question.

"Uh, are we... together? Like, dating and boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, really not sure how he would answer. After a moment he spoke. "Well, if that's what you want us to be, Y/N." Quietly he added "That's what I want us to be." I was nervous, _really_ nervous. I can't help it! After what Drac said, and what I said, how could I not? This was the first time I've ever tried having a relationship, so I was pretty scared about what could happen. And the nice feeling Drac gave me whenever he was around...or whenever I thought about him didn't help me whatsoever.

"...Yeah, I want us to date." I said, a small smile on my face. Drac smiled brightly. "Great! And, I was thinking, I could show you around my hotel when we get back, and take you to dinner at our fabulous restaurant!" Drac said excitedly. I smiled back, but it fell when I remembered something.

"Actually, I can't go back with you, I'm sorry. But I have to get back to my job." I said sadly. "This whole trip was sprung on to me at the last second." I was feeling so guilty in that moment. When I looked at the Count he looked so...miserable. I had to fix that.

"But." I let the word hang in the air. Drac looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I was hoping that we could talk over the phone? And text each other? You know, a long-distance relationship?" I kept ending each sentence as a question, when I was just saying that's what I thought we could do since we'll be so far away.

"Yes, that could work." Drac said, slowly nodding his head. "Here, I'll give you my phone number." Drac said, pulling out his phone. "Wow, you have a phone? From today's world?" I voiced my thoughts accidentally. He looked over at me. "Yes, yes, I know. Hard to believe that someone as old as me has a phone. I actually don't really like using it." Drac said.

"Oh." The only response to that I gave. I pulled out my phone too and the two of us exchanged numbers. Looking at his face as he read my number, I smiled. He was handsome and adorable, something that I loved about him. I might haven't posted in almost a week, but that's fine. My subscribers could wait a little longer.

**Tiny Timeskip**

It was another two days before we made it to the bermuda triangle again. During that time I got to know Drac's friends and he got to know mine. At first, my friend's were interrogating Drac (they did that for half of the first day.), but then they started to actually hang out with him. Meanwhile Drac's friends asked me a lot of questions, but it still felt like "hanging out". Dennis and I really bonded, though. He said that he's "happy that Papa Drac found love again"and that if I became "his grandmother, he'd be totally happy with that". Gosh, that little boy was so sweet.

Mavis and I even became closer, much to my relief. If I was going to be in a relationship with Drac, then I wanted his daughter to at least tolerate me. She didn't have to like or love me, but if she tolerated me, then I was fine with that. But as it turned out, Mavis actually liked me now!

"That's a relief!" I had said when she told me. "I didn't want to just be tolerated, but I knew I couldn't force you to like me! Thank you Mavis!" She laughed when I said this and said "Well, you're actually not bad like I thought. And Dennis loves you, so I thought why not give you a chance?"

Sadly, my friends and I had to go back to the US while Drac and his family had to go back to Transylvania.

So here we were, at a real, professional airport with humans working instead of gremlins. This was actually in Transylvania. So Drac and his family had to go back to their hotel after we left.

Bridgette, Avril, Macie, Izzy, and I had been saying goodbye to all of Drac's friends and family. When I said bye to Vlad, Drac's dad, he had said "You're a good pick. Nice, caring personality and great looks." I turned a little pink when he said that. "Goodbye, Vlad. Nice to get to know you." I said before going to Mavis..

"Bye, Mavis. It was a pleasure to spend time with you."

"Goodbye, Y/N. Out of everyone in this world, I'm glad my dad zinged with you." She said, making me tear up. "Thank you." I said before going to Johnny.

"Buh-bye, Johnny, dude!" I said, hugging him as I did with everyone else. He laughed.

"See ya later, alligator!" Johnny said, doing finger guns. I did the same before turning to Dennis. He looked so sad.

"Dennis, sweetheart, why are you sad?" I asked him, gently lifting his head. His eyes were watery. "I-I-I don't want you t-to leave!" He cried out, clinging on to me. Everybody else was busy saying goodbye to each other so they didn't notice.

"Dennis, sweetie, you know I'll be back. I'll be back before you know it." I promised him. Sniffling, he looked up at me. "Really, mama Y/N?" He asked hopefully. My heart soared inside at "mama".

"Yes Dennis."

"Before my 6th birthday?"

"...Yes, before your 6th birthday. Which is...?"

"June 13th!"

I thought about how far away that was, which was actually a reasonable amount of time away. It's August 20th, so there was plenty of time to work and to prepare Dennis' gift.

"I'll be there for you, Dennis. And I'll give you a special gift!" I said, booping his nose. He smiled. "And", I started, taking out a pen from within my jacket. "Here's something to remember me by in the meantime. Hold out your hand, palm up." Dennis did as told. "Good, now let me kiss it." I gently took his hand and gave the base of his thumb a kiss right on the veins.

"Now, do the same with mine." I instructed. He took my hand, kissed the veins of the thumb base, then released my hand. I took the cap off of the pen and drew a little heart on his hand on the spot I kissed. I did the same with my hand, drawing a little heart on the spot he kissed. "Now, Dennis, we need to have nice, big hug. Okay?" I said, my arms wide open. He nodded before hugging me. I gave him a little squeeze while saying "Yes, just like this." After the hug, I took Dennis' hand with the heart. Pointing to the heart I began to explain what it does.

"This is going to act like a hug/love button. Anytime you miss me, anytime at all, you push this heart and then you'll feel the nice hug we gave each other. I may not be there physically, but I am still with you, giving you a hug when you want one."

"But what if you're busy?"

"That doesn't matter. Push it anywhere, anytime, and you'll feel our special hug. Got it Dennis?"

He nodded. "Thank you mama Y/N!" He said before hugging me again. I hugged him back, almost crying. "You're welcome, Dennis." We broke apart.

I stood up on my feet. Now there was only one person I had to say goodbye to, and it looks like everyone else was done saying goodbye to each other. Drac turned around after saying goodbye to Macie, whom he had forgiven for tackling him ("Family is everything", he had said, just like he said to me on our first..._**date!**_).

We walked towards one another. I couldn't look him in the eyes, so I stared right at his chest. He was wearing his black suit again. Really fancy outfit, if you ask me. I could see, out of the corner of my eye, Drac rub the back of his neck.

"Soooo..." Drac began, arms behind his back.

"This is it, for now." I said, looking up a little. I still couldn't look into his eyes, if I did I'd break down crying in front of everyone. I didn't want to cry in front of all these people,even if they were my friends now.

"Uh, yeah, it is. But we'll be calling each other, right?" he asked me. I could sense him trying to look in my eyes. I nodded, my eyes watery. "We will. And text each other, right?" I asked him, thankful my voice didn't break. "Yes, yes of course, but mainly calling." God, I was so close to breaking down.

Unknown to Drac and I, our friends were betting on whether or not we would kiss. "10 bucks says they don't." Izzy says watching Drac and me closely. "Nah, I bet 15 that they will." Griffin said, holding Crystal's hand, his girlfriend. Though nobody could tell they were holding each others' hands, due to them being invisible.

Our friends continued to make bets while Drac and I made small talk. Soon though I knew we had to go or we'd miss our flight. "I...I...I think my friends and I need to go now. I love you Drac." I said, quickly turning away. Drac reached his hand out, but he didn't grab my hand, much to the disappointment of our friends.

After quickly exchanging money, my friends followed me. We all had our stuff put away, so we just had to get on the plane. Avril waved goodbye to all of them one last time before turning around again, walking with us. I was walking faster than all of them, a few tears falling down my face. My friends were whispering to each other, probably about me, but now I didn't care. I just wanted to get to the plane and cry in the bathroom.

After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, Macie, Avril, Bridgette, Izzy, and I were finally in our seats. Avril, Macie, and I had seats right next to each other while Izzy and Bridgette were in the row next to us, Izzy sitting in the center while Bridgette sat on the left. I sat in the window seat, Macie sat in the middle, and Avril sat in the isle seat.

I looked out the window, tears rolling down my face. It was night time, and there was no cloud in sight. A full moon, too, and the stars seemed to sparkle brightly.

...

...

How terrible it was! Nature was mocking me with its beauty while I had to leave behind my first boyfriend! Sure, we were going to have a long distance relationship, but it wasn't the same as being together in person. I couldn't help but cry at the thought of being so far away from Drac. I was a complete mess on the inside, but I couldn't help who I was.

I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. I thought about other things, like my uncle, dad, other cousin Mason, and all the nice townsfolk in (town name).

I tried to sleep, but ended up opening my eyes. I kept hearing a tapping noise, which irritated me. I looked at the window where the noise was located. My mouth opened in shock.

It was Drac in his bat form!

"Drac." I mouthed, not wanting to make a scene. He was making kiss faces at me, which made me feel good on the inside. With one tiny bat hand, Drac traced his smile, then pointed at me. I bit my lip and looked around, not really wanting to smile. But when I looked at Drac again, he was smiling. It made me feel so warm inside to see him smile, so I smiled back.

"_I love you_" I mouthed to him, using sign language to tell him as well.

Drac smiled before mouthing the words "I love you too". He managed to wave to me before letting go of the plane. I was still sad, but I was happier now that I looked Drac in the eye while saying goodbye.

I couldn't wait to see him and his family again!

**Man this was the longest chapter yet! At 6348 words! Wow, okay I did not know when to end it so now there's this giant chapter! Thank you everybody who reads these author notes. This story is reaching its end! Thank you for following and supporting it, and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	10. Back Home

**(I'm back! And I hope you like this chapter! I'm not goning to describe your house, since there are pictures of what it looks like on this story on Wattpad, so if you wanna know what it looks like go there! But if you did look at Wattpad, here's a small explanation of the place. The desk is one corner of your room, which also has the bed and vanity from the pictures. The bathroom on the right is your personal master bedroom bathroom and the bathroom on the left is the downstairs bathroom, the one for everyone. Oh, and Izzy and Bridgette are fine with you having the master bedroom! You **_**were **_**the one who bought the house before they moved in! Enjoy this chapter!)**

**First Person POV**

Finally, after what feels like years (but was actually probably just 1 day and a half), I'm back in my hometown, (town name). I could finally sleep in my own bed again and could eat whenever I want to without the judging stares of other people, or rather, monsters.

Frankly I don't care what my friends say about when and what I eat since we all know each other's little quirks, but with strangers, I could be pretty self conscious.

Soon Macie, Avril, Bridgette, Izzy, and I were walking in through the front door of our home. "Our" meaning Avril, Bridgette, and me, since Avril and Macie have their own place.

"Home, sweet, home!" I cried out as I jumped on to the couch, getting ready to take a nap. But I was quickly pulled off. "AAAGhhgh!" I cried as I was dragged away. "Whomever this is, I would be eternally grateful if you would release me and allow me to resume my precious nap." I said, my eyes still closed.

"Y/N, you have to get up! You got to sleep for four hours!" Bridgette's voice said.

"No, I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I only slept for maybe thirty minutes." I said, opening my eyes. I wiggled out of Bridgette's grasp and stood up. Man, I was so ready to greet my bed! I cracked my back before heading up the stairs, where my room was. But then I was rudely yanked away by someone!

"How dare thee!"

"Y/N, come on! You can't sleep now, we need to talk about Drac!" Macie said excitedly.

I turned to face her with a glare. She shriveled under my gaze. Then, before she could get a word out, I spoke.

"No, Macie, I'm not going to talk, instead I'm going to sleep because I am exhausted. And that's _final_."

After that, I walked back up the stairs and went into my room, taking a well-deserved nap.

**Timeskip brought to you by...Sleep! I'm actually quite tired while writing this, but I want to be productive so here I am!**

When I woke up, I was confused at first. Was what happened a dream? Everything that happened was all in my head? Groggily, I looked at the clock. It read 4:00 a.m. Huh, so I got around 8 hours of sleep. Cool. Slowly I got up off of my bed, stretched, and left my room.

I went downstairs to see that there were suitcases all cluttered around the entryway.

"So it was real then." I said aloud. My eyes started to well up with tears. "So I really did meet Dracula, and fell in love with him...and...and _zinged_ with him!" I continued, a few tears rolling down my cheek. Shaking my head, i went into the kitchen only to find Bridgette sleeping at the table.

Quietly I walked to the pantry and opened it as quietly as I could. Unfortunately, the pantry door always made a sound no matter how you opened it. I froze, worried that the sound woke Bridgette up. I looked over at her form, and luckily she was still asleep. Letting out a breath of relief, I opened the pantry all the way and looked for something to eat. I grabbed my favorite snack and shut the door. I went all the way back upstairs to my room, shut the door, and then turned on my TV.

Yes, I did have a pretty awesome TV in my room, right in front of my bed too, which means I can just lay down and watch some movies or my favorite show (Show name). I plopped down on to bed, sitting criss-cross and munching on my snack. I tried to focus on the TV, it was playing a movie I liked, but I just couldn't. My thoughts kept wandering to Drac and his family. They were really nice, and it would be great to see them again. But I also had to work and everything I need to work is here. After I finished my snack, I got up and went to my desk. I didn't care how early it was, I had to apologize to my fans.

I turned on my computer and got my camera ready. I was now live.

"Uh, hey, guys. Sorry for disappearing like that." I snapped my fingers. "But I couldn't really control what happened. So, I went on this last minute vacation that my family planned. I didn't really have a say in the matter, so I went with them on the cruise. And uh, well...guys, you're going to be very excited about this. Or...or very mad. I don't know honestly how you'll feel, but..."I paused, reading the comments in the live chat. I smiled at the predictions people had.

"Alright, here goes nothing. I...now have...a boyfriend." I smiled nervously at the camera.

Then, I looked at the live chat. I leaned back in my chair due to the responses people were giving. "Uh, yes, yes, it is true. I'm not lying, I do have a boyfriend. Wow, okay, some of you are really upset by this news. I can only imagine, since I've seen some X Readers out there of me, so I guess people who love those are upset. Um...I just wanted to let you guys know and...Uh, no, I don't think he'll be on my channel for a while. He actually lives in Transylvania, and as you guys know, I live in North America." I read some more of the live chat.

"Ouch, okay, some of you are saying that he's fake just because he lives in another country! Ow, okay! Oh shoot, I should probably stop shouting. My roomates are asleep. We actually got back from our trip about...I wanna say 8 hours ago? I was trying to take a quick nap, but oh well. But...yeah. I'm back, and my videos will hopefully be posted at their daily time. Thanks for your patience and for understanding guys and gals! Love you all, bye!" I made a heart before turning off the live stream

I sighed. Man, I really missed Drac. But I had to stay strong because, well, I was going to see him soon, at Dennis' birthday party. Speaking of which, I still need to get Dennis a gift! I had an idea in mind, but it was going to take some time to build. I then started to sketch out my gift idea. I worked on my sketch for hours. I could tell because sunlight was pouring into my room now. Satisfied with my sketch so far, I stood up and stretched. I went downstairs, feeling sore and tired. In the living room, watching TV, were Macie, Bridgette, and Avril.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey.

"Yo."

"Ello there."

They all greeted me. I sat down on one side of the couch. "So...what'cha guys watching?" I asked, watching the screen. "Uh, I think it's (Second fav. Show). I'm not really paying attention, so I'm not sure." Avril answered, dozing off a little. "It's (Second fav. Show)." Bridgette said, confirming what Avril said. I smiled. "Cool."

So the four of us stayed like that, watching TV and relaxing. I'm not sure where Izzy was, she might be in her room, but she could also be doing something in town. I don't really know what she does half the time in town, but it's her business. I was fine with not knowing, as long as she was okay.

**Timeskip Brought to you By...Love! It's a beautiful feeling!**

2 weeks went by and Drac and I haven't called each other yet. I was honestly hoping that he would call, but it looks like I might have to. I prefer to be called then to be the caller. But it looks like I don't have a choice this time.

I picked up my phone, and went through my contacts. Finally I found Drac's number. I was about to push the button with my thumb when I hesitated. Should I wait a little longer, or should I call him now? No, no, don't wait, just call him now. I pushed the button to call him. My phone rang as it waited for the person being called to pick up. I was so nervous right now! I really wanted to quit and hang up, but something kept me from doing so. It could've been my pride, that would make a lot of sense.

The moment has arrived! Drac has picked up! _Oh my Gosh, OMG, okay, okay, I was not expecting this outcome!_

"Hello?" I said, but I unintentionally made it sound like a question.

"Y/N! Hi, uh I see that you called."

"Um, yeah, yeah, I am calling, since we're talking to each other right now. So, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been fine. I've been taking care of my hotel, Mavis, and Dennisovich!"

"Who's Dennisovich?"

"Right! You didn't know about my nickname. Well, that's what I like to call Dennis."

"Dennisovich? Interesting name. I like it."

"I'm glad you do. How have you been, Y/N?"

"I've been good. I've been working on my videos and I finally managed to get back to my daily schedule. And we've finally unpacked, oh and we actually managed to get Macie and Avril out of our house! Those two were staying here since we got back!"

Drac chuckled.

"Macie is your cousin, right? The one who kept questioning me?"

"Yes, I'm still so sorry about that. I don't know what that girl is thinking half the time."

"It's fine, really it is. She just wanted to protect you."

" I'm still sorry though. And most of the time it's _her_ that needs _my_ protection! Macie knows how to get into some sticky situations, but she has been able to get out of bad situations before."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

I took a deep breath.

"There's so many situations I could tell you about, but I'll tell you one. One time, when we were twelve, she had the major crush on this puppet boy, and so she lied to him and said that she was hosting a puppet show. Then she had to scramble to finish it while ignoring her brother, Mark, who wanted her help with a science project. She did regret it, but she also made it up to her brother by destroying all but one of her puppets."

"That's...interesting. Not so bad though."

"Yeah, I know, but it was still kind of a sticky situation."

"I could only imagine what it would've been like to deal with problems like that."

"Eh, by now I'm kind of used to it. Um, those situations, I mean."

"How long have you dealt with those situations?"

"...About...um, about eleven years? I'm 23."

"So since you were twelve?"

"Yep."

Before Drac could say something else, I yawned.

"Tired?" Drac asked. I nodded, but then remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty tired actually."

"Oh, well then I'll let you rest. Bye, Y/N, I love you."

"Goodbye Drac, I love you too."

I hung up before smiling. Drac was so nice and adorable. I yawned again. "But I also want to work on Dennis' gift..." I said, looking over where I started building the gift. I was sure that Dennis would love it. "Nah, first nap, then working on the gift." I jumped on to the couch, got comfy, then closed my eyes to nap. While I waited to fall asleep, I thought about how lucky I was. I have a great boyfriend, a great family, and great friends! I should definitely call Drac more. Yeah, that sounds like a plan...

**A/N: I will be updating this story weekly every Sunday at 3pm PST. **


	11. Back at Transylvania

Some time has passed now, and now there was only a month before Dennis' birthday party. I finished building his gift, and now I hope he'll love it or even like it! I was nervous about what Mavis and Drac would think, since my gift requires the use of...well, fire. My gift has a candle and the candle needs to be lit for the gift to work. But I really thought that Dennis would love my gift. I guess I'll find out next month at the party.

Currently I was recording a video when my bedroom door was slammed open! I threw my headphones off and turned to face the culprit.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted at them. It was Mark!

"I have to talk with you! Now!" He said urgently.

Sighing, I turned to my camera and said, "Well, this video is getting cut short today. Sorry about that, I'll continue this game later." I then quit the game, stopped the recording, and got up. I followed Mark downstairs and sat down on the couch when he did.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt me while recording?" I asked almost immediately. He laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Ooookaay...so it might not have been _**that**_ important. Just more of a curious question." He answered. I glared at him. "You barged in like that just so you could ask me a simple question?!" I shout.

Mark flinches. "I know, I know! I'm sorry, but it kind of is important."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, what is your _"important" question_, Mark?"

We both paused at what I said, and a moment after we laughed a little.

"Alright, that was funny, but seriously, what is it?"

"Are you really dating someone, and not just some guy, but _the_ Count Dracula?"

"Uh, yeah, I am. How are you just now finding out about this dude?"

"Hey, in my defense, I've been busy at work. I heard about it a few times, but never really believed it until Macie told me that it was true. Oh, and just now, when you confirmed it. " He added at the end, pointing a finger at me.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend now. Still can't believe you're finding out _**now**_ ." I said, putting emphasis on "now".

"I told you I've been busy, Y/N!" Mark said defensively.

I laughed. "I'm just messing with you, Mark." I ruffled his hair. "Hey! Watch the hair!" He said, swatting my hand away. I laughed again.

"I would say sorry, but I'm not."

Mark rolled his eyes. "_**Anyways**_, how's the birthday gift for Dennis coming along?" He asked. I smiled. "Great! Actually, I finished it! I just have to wrap it and bring it to the party."

Mark smiled. "Cool!" We continued to talk about what we've been up to and how things are.

**Timeskip brought to you by...Writers block! I am having trouble writing this chapter, so forgive me if it isn't good.**

I smiled as I packed my other bag. I was going to Transylvania today for Dennis' 6th birthday! I was actually going to arrive a day early, but I did promise Dennis that I'd come before his sixth birthday. I snapped my suit case shut. I grabbed my two bags and my purse and went downstairs.

I opened my purse and checked to make sure that I had my passport, wallet, and keys. _Okay, I have everything I need. Calm down, calm down Y/N._

Bridgette hugged me goodbye, and Izzy and I said bye to her. We got into my car, and then we were on the road. I was driving of course, I wanted control over the music! We sung along to some songs, although it was mostly me singing. I was getting a tad tired of sitting, but luckily we were close to the airport now, so I didn't have to wait for long.

We got inside, and after a long and boring wait, hugged each other goodbye. " I love you Y/N!"

"I love you too, Izzy!" I said before turning to leave. I boarded the plane, got to my seat, and immediately pulled out my phone. I was at the window seat, and the middle seat was empty, so that was cool. I played some games on my phone to pass the time, and I read the book I brought on with me. It was pretty boring, but it would be worth it to see Mavis, Dennis, Johnny, Drac, Frank, Murray, Griffin, Crystal, Wayne, Wanda, and Eunice.

I fell asleep on the ride, but that only took me to the half-way mark. I found some ways to pass the time, but the ride was still pretty boring.

Finally, after many hours of sitting and waiting, the plane landed in Transylvania. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach doing somersaults! I tried to shake off my nerves, but they were still there. No matter, I couldn't wait to see all of them!

After I got my things I waited outside. I order a cab to take me to Hotel Transylvania, so now i just had to wait. Then this cool-looking hearse pulls up right in front of me. I look at it, confused, and I look around to see that some people are looking at it confused as well. My phone buzzed in my hand. I got a notification.

_Your ride has arrived, Y/N L/N!_

I looked at the hearse again before timidly putting my suit cases in the back. I climbed into the back and fastened my seat belt. I turned to ask the driver something but before I could he slammed his foot on the gas petal.

I was shocked, but also thrilled. I decided not to ask questions and to just enjoy the ride.

The hearse went into a creepy looking forest, which I loved. I took lots of pictures with my phone and when the hearse pulled up to a castle, I took as many as I could. As I took the pictures I noticed a sign that read "Hotel Transylvania". I smiled. So this was what the hotel looked like!

_But this is just the outside, the inside must be amazing!_

The hearse pulled up to the front of the hotel. The driver, who had a pumpkin for a head, opened my door. "Thank you." I smiled at him as I climbed out, holding his hand. He gave me my bags and tipped his hat off to me. I smiled at him again, and pulled out twenty dollars from my wallet and gave it to him. He smiled at me again before climbing back inside the hearse.

Then, after a deep breath, I entered the hotel with my things. I was in awe at all the monsters I could see. This was...it was...was...incredible! I looked around with a smile on my face. It wasn't until I felt something pump into me did I snap out of my awestruck state.

I looked down to see Dennis hugging my leg. "Dennis! Sweetie, it's so good to see you!" I said, dropping my purse and other suitcase.

"I missed you so much Mama Y/N! I pushed the love button anytime I wanted to hug you, and it worked! I felt our special hug! I had to redraw the button a lot since mommy made me wash it off. But it still worked!" Dennis said, looking up at me. I kneeled down and hugged him. He hugged me back, squeezing me a little.

"Y/N!" I heard my name being called. We broke apart and I stood up. I looked for who was calling me. I finally saw who was calling my name. It was Frank! I waved. He waved back. Oh right! Frank lost his hands gambling, so he replaced them with claws from the buffet. He walked over to us. "Frank, good to see you again!" I hugged him. My arms barely went past his front, while Frank's arms hid me from view.

"How have you been Frank?" I asked after we parted. "Well, I have been pretty good. Eunice finally forgave me conpletely for, um, losing my hands." He clicked the claws. I giggled.

"Oh that's good. Yeah, I've been working, posting videos and recording videos. Oh! And I brouhht Dennos's gift!" I pointed at the case that held the gift.

Frank bent down. "Ooh! Nice! What is it? Can I take a peek at it?" He asked looking at me.

I shook my head. He frowned and so did Dennis. "Well, it wouldn't be much of a surpise if you saw it now and opened it tomorrow now would it?" I said playfully, my hands on my hips.

Frank smiled. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. Sorry little buddy." He said, ruffling Dennis' hair. Dennis smiled. "It's okay, uncle Frank. I can wait until tomorrow to open Mama Y/N's gift."

I put a hand over my heart. "Aww, Dennis, you're just the sweetest little boy aren't you?" I asked. Dennis was actaully the sweetest little boy I have met. I mean, I have met some sweet little boys, but Dennis seems much sweeter and more genuine.

"I don't know about that, but mommy did tell me to be nice to everyone and that if I didn't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all." Dennis said.

I nodded. "That is a good thing to do. Both of them are actually good things to do."

After a brief moment of silence Frank spoke.

"Well, Y/N, would you like to look around first or do you want to see our friends?"

Before I could answer, a zombie came up to me.

"Gargrah grah gr?" He said.

I looked at him confused. Frank translated for him. "He asked if you wanted him to take your bags."

"Oh. Why yes, could you please take them?" I answered.

"Gragrh grph garel." He said as he walked away slowly with my bags. I still had my purse with me, of course.  
I turned to Frank. "What did he say?"

"He said have a nice day." Dennis answered. Frank nodded. "Yep, that's what he said." He confirmed what Dennis said.

"But anyways, do you want to say hi or explore?" He asked again.

"I want to see everyone again!" I said excitedly.  
Frank smirked. "Or do you just want to see Drac again?" He asked.

I blushed at his words. "N-no! I want to see everyone again, Frank!" I defended myself. He laughed. "Okay, yeah, suuurrreee Y/N. Sure." He aaid as we continued to walk.

My face was red, I could tell, but I didn't care as much as I would any other time. I would get to see again, which would be amazing. I can't wait to see them again, which is probably going to be a few minutes.


	12. Dennis' Birthday Party

Frank, Dennis, and I continued to walk to find the others. I managed to keep a conversation going somehow. Not sure how I did it, but I did.

"Do you really think that Frank?" I asked him. The large blue monster nodded.

"Yup. You just can't trust those kinds of people. Not one bit." He said, firm in his belief. I shrugged.  
"Okay, I kind of disagree, but I respect your opinion." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

I looked around, and I saw Mavis and Johnny!

"Mavis! Johnny! Hiiii!" I called out to them. They turned to face me, and their expressions became thrilled.

"Y/N! You're back!" Johnny said as he ran towards me. I opened my arms the same time Johnny did and we hugged as soon as we were within reach of each other. We parted, but I held Johnny at arm's length. "How have you been Johnny?" I asked, studying him. I was taking a clear picture of what he looked like in my mind.

"Oh, I've been great actually. Yeah, Dennis kept watching some of your videos after you left. He really likes some of your songs too. But it's been great to be back at the hotel. We planned 2 more weddings. But luckily Tinkles wasn't let out again like the last wedding."

Johnny answered, rambling a bit.

"Oh, I'm glad you've been great. And I'm glad that Dennis likes my videos. After I got in the hotel he immediately hugged my leg. Did he really miss me that much?" I asked, concerned for the little boy who was not with us at the moment.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, he really missed you. So did Drac." He chuckles. "You should have seen how nervous he was when you first called." I smiled.

"I bet that was fun to watch." I said in response. Johnny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but they were able to manage with all of us helping them."

I smiled again. "I'm glad. You know Johnny..." I leaned in closer to him to whisper in his ear. "I really missed you all too."

I backed away from him. "It was kind of hard being back home, but I was able to feel better with the help of my family and friends."

"Well, that's good to hear. Oh, here comes Mavis!" Johnny said, looking at his wife. Mavis, who was walking towards us, has finally with us.

"Hi Mavis! How have you been?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Y/N! I have been great, thanks for asking. How about you?"

"I've been great as well. It's so good to see all of you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Y/N."

"Hey, where are the others, anyways?"

Mavis smiled. "Or do you just want to know where my dad is?" She said teasingly. I blushed.

"No! I just want to know where everyone is." I said defensively. Mavis laughed. "I'm just messing with you. But Murray and Wayne are outside at the tennis court, Crystal and Griffin are by the pool, and Eunice and Wanda are getting spa treatments." The young vampire said.

"And what about your dad?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Mavis smirked. "He's somewhere."

"_Specifically_ where is he?"

"Somewhere in the hotel."

"In the hotel where?"

"In a room in the hotel."

"_Which room is he in that's in the hotel?"_

"The room that he's in."

_**"Which is what room?"**_

"A room in the hotel."

_**"Which room in the hotel is your father in?"**_

"The one that he's in!"

_**"UGH!"**_ I threw my hands up in frustration. I huffed before glaring at Mavis. She was smiling, she was messing with me. Well, it's obvious that she was messing with me from how she kept answering my questions with an annoying answer.

"Do you even know which room he's in?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I do actually." I brightened at her words.

"Really? Where?" I asked her hopefully.

"He's in here!" She said happily. She was smiling, and, following her gaze, I saw that there was indeed the Count. He was talking to a monster and a human. _"I wonder what they're talking about"_ I said internally. I smiled as I stared at the count. He's wonderful, caring, smart, responsible, and fun! I love him, and he loves me. I continued to stare at Drac until a hand was in front of my face.

"Hellooooooo? Anyone home?" Johnny's voice said. I shook my head to snap out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. I think so? Maybe."

Johnny laughed. "Were you staring at Papa Drac?" Dennis, who was with us again, asked.

I instantly shook my head. "No, I was observing."

"Why were you observing Papa Drac?"

"No, I observing the room. And Drac just so happened to be in the area that I was observing."

I heard a chuckle. "Alright, whatever you say, Y/N." Johnny said. "Yep, that sounds good. " I responded.

I smiled, ruffled Dennis' hair, and turned to look at Drac again. But when I did, he finished the conversation with the monster and human. He turned and faced us. His face brightened when he saw me. I smiled at him, my heart beating faster. I began to walk towards him, and he did the same. When we met I immediately hugged him. From how he reacted at first it seemed like he was surprised, but he returned the hug.

We broke apart, and I said "I missed you." I brushed some hair out of my face. His smiled widened a little. "I missed you too." I smiled again.

**(Timeskip brought to you by fluff! I'm trying to write fluff, but I also want to get to the party! So, here's a timeskip instead. _' More fluff later!)**

I was so happy to be here! I loved seeing the hotel and all the different monsters here! So glad I got to stay here for two weeks as a vacation, a _**planned**___vacation, if I might add. I shook my head as if to shake away negative thoughts of my family and friends. I should be happy anyways! I was in the ballroom where Dennis' birthday party was. I will admit that I didn't expect this many people to be here, half of the people or monsters here were definitely not related to Dennis!

The room was pretty dark, but awesome music was playing. I kind of got seperated from Drac, I realized. I wasn't paying too close attention to my surroundings when I was dancing. I just made sure to not hit anyone.

But now I was surrounded by conplete strangers! I felt incredibly anxious with no one I knew around. I tried looking around for someone, _anyone_ I knew. But I saw no one! I was panicking a little, and I was starting to hyperventilate. There was too many people here! Too many monsters!

I needed to be alone! I couldn't be in here with strangers! By now I was completely hyperventilating.

_"How can nobody notice me panicking?"_

I thought as I frantically looked around for a familiar face. When I was unsuccessful, I hugged myself. I was freaking out in a place I did not know. Tears filled my eyes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I blinked back my tears and turned around. Relief flooded through me when I saw Drac!

I hugged him. He was shocked just like last time, except this time he did not hug me back as quickly. Still hugging him, I started to ramble.

"IwassoscaredwithoutyouoranybodyelseIknewherewithmeandIknowit'smyfaultthatIended upalonebutthatdoesn'tmeanIcouldn'tstillgetscaredand...and...annd-"

I was cut off my Drac. He pulled me away and looked at me from arm's length away.

"Woah, woah, Y/N! Slow down. I could barely understand you. Actually, just breath. In, and out. In, and out." Drac demonstrated calm, deep breathing and I copied him. After I calmed down, I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said, hands on my hips.

"It was no problem at all, really. I don't want you to be in any pain."

"That...that means a lot to me, Drac. Again, thank you for finding me."

"I love helping you. And I wanted to find you to let you know that it's time for presents."

"Oh, okay, let's go then!"

Giddy, I grabbed his hand and walked off in one direction. I stopped due to Drac pulling my hand. I looked at him quizzically. "The gifts are over there." he said, nodding to where Dennis and the others were.

"Oh. Right! Sorry. Lead the way!" I said, smiling. I was happy again. We arrived where the others were.

"There you two-lovebats are! C'mon, time for Dennis to open his presents!" Mavis said, gesturing to the small, red-head boy. I looked at Dennis, and he looked at me. I gave him the thumbs up. He smiled. He was given quite a few gifts to open at that moment, but he took one from the pile and carefully opened it, doing his best not to rip the paper.

I was going to happily watch him, but I remembered that I needed to give Dennis my gift too! I had to find my stuff too! Dang it, why didn't I get a room? I was pretty annoyed at myself for my stupidity.

I turned and quickly left the room. I ran to the lobby. At the front desk I asked a hairy monster if I could find my luggage. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy to ask him, and there was an argument, but in the end I was able to get my things back.

Relief flooded through me when I got back the familiar suitcases. I got a room after that, I wasn't going to let my things go until I had my own room to put them in! I was such an idiot to just leave them with a zombie!

"Thanks."

I said as I left the desk. I went into the elevator to get to my room, which was room 312. I got to my room, unlocked the door, dropped off the suitcase with my things inside, and took the suitcase with Dennis' gift.

After I joined the others Murray asked where I was. "Oh, I had to get my gift." I answered, holding up the suitcase. He eyed it before smiling.

"Oooh! What's inside?" He asked, rubbing his hands together. His vibrant green eyes, that always glowed, were glowing with excitement. I smirked. "Can't say, you have to wait until Dennis gets my gift." Murray's face fell.

"Man! That's not cool! Whatever man." He said, crossing his arms and turning towards where Dennis, Mavis, and Johnny were. Dennis had opened three gifts by now,and the wrapping paper appeared to be in mint condition. I smiled at how careful Dennis was opening his fourth present now.

"Come on, Dennis, just rip it open. That's the fun of opening presents! Ripping off the paper and quickly finding out what you got!" Johnny told his son. Dennis stopped, looked at his gift, shrugged, and then ripped the paper off, smiling.

"A batman figurine! Awesome! Thank you so much, grandpa Mike!" He said, hugging the box.

"You're welcome, Dennis." Mike said while smiling at his grandson.

I was happily watching Dennis open his gifts when, once again, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Drac again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to put your gift with the rest of the presents?"

"Uh, actually, I was wondering if would be alright if my gift went last? I wanted to put it together in front of Dennis to show him what it's supposed to do."

Drac nodded in understanding. "Of course, I can't wait to see what you got Denisovich!" He said, smiling brightly. "I can't wait to give it to him! I hope he'll love it."

"I'm sure he will." And with that, we turned to face the birthday boy.

Eventually, Dennis opened all but two of his gifts. He grabbed the last box, and carefully ripped off the paper. It was a batman costume! Dennis gasped.

"A BRAND-NEW BATMAN COSTUME! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Dennis shouted with glee, hugging the packaging tightly.

"I'm so glad you love it Dennis, but there's one more gift for you to open, honey." Mavis said, pointing at me. Dennis smiled at me.

"Oh right! Mama Y/N's gift!" I felt many things when Dennis called me "mama" again. I felt joy, I felt anxious, embarrassment, and I also felt my heart melting. But, I hid the mixture of emotions I was feeling behind a happy face. I raised the suitcase.

"Yep! Can somebody turn the lights off please?" I asked. There was a murmur of confusion and curiosity. I grabbed a chair before somebody turned off all the lights. I quickly sat down in front of Dennis. I was a few feet away, so there was enough space to avoid it being awkward.

Moonlight flooded into the room through the massive windows. I was facing towards the stage, so the right side of my face was illuminated by the natural light. Dennis' left side of his face was lit by the moonlight. I mentally prepared myself quickly before speaking.

"Okay, you have a present. Not just any present, oh no. The most amazing birthday present _ever_!"

I snapped open the suitcase. I looked inside briefly to make sure everything I needed was there. I looked at Dennis before continuing.

"This extraordinary machine was originally created by Leonardo Devinci 400 years ago." I started to put together the machine. "But the blueprints had been lost for centuries, until just last week on a stormy night when a sunken pirate ship had washed up. They found skeletons, treasure, and the blueprints were recovered by none other than Mark Laslo L/N." I lit a match as I said my cousin's name. I lit the candle before continuing.

"The blueprints crossed my eyes very briefly but I was able to commit it to memory. And, if I have remembered correctly..." I picked up the gift, moving it to the front of the case's lid, shut the lid, and demonstrated what the gift was supposed to do.

I spun the intricately designed cover, making the lights flickering on the wall from the candle move. They spun around and around, and many monsters were amazed. Dennis sat up in wonder, cautiously taking a step forward.

"Happy birthday, Dennis." I said warmly. Dennis took another step forward.

"Now, this is a wishing machine." I informed Dennis. "You tell it your wishes, and it will keep them safe until they come true. Even if you forget them, they're always there. It'll make sure your greatest wishes are safe, and will protect them from any harm."

Dennis smiled before stepping closer. "Can I make a wish?"

"Of course, step right up, it is your gift after all." Dennis was now right in front of me. He thought for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning closer to the wish machine. He whispered his wish so softly that I could barely make out what he said.

I might have heard the words "Papa Drac", "Marry", "Happily", and "Forever". I didn't think much about it.

Suddenly there was a line of children behind Dennis. The boy turned around, shocked at all the monsters and human kids behind him. They all wanted to make a wish.

_"Oh boy, this is gonna take a while."_

_**(Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)**_


End file.
